


Missed Opportunity

by Artlover209, Historia70



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Not so hidden danger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Post-Break Up, Tags Contain Spoilers, Yakuza problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/pseuds/Historia70
Summary: This story is set two years after the break up between Asami and Akihito after it was found out that Sakazaki forced Aki to give him a blowjob that one day.  Without hearing a word from Akihito about why it occurred, Asami tossed him out and now they meet up again with the raven missing his feisty blonde, but things are never that simple.Now you do know we just can't let this be a simple story. ;)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We are trying our hand at something that isn't an alternate universe like we normally do. We are still in the process of writing this story out so be patient seeing that we also have some legal matters to attend to as well.

"What the hell do you want bastard?"

It was merely a couple of years since Asami split up with Akihito and by all the fires in all of hell couldn't hold a torch to Asami's still desire for the blonde. His heart pumped as he held that fiery gaze of Akihito's in his own. He wanted to reach out to take that lithe body and claim it as his once more, but that ring on the blonde's hand halted him. Asami broke it off after he couldn't take the news that Akihito was with Sakazaki. He didn't want to listen to whatever the younger man had to say and told him to just leave. It was a mistake.

Impatient, Akihito spoke up once more. "Hey, old man, you called me here to speak. I don't have much time before I pick up my son from the sitter."

That was a jab in the gut right there. His kitten married that actress, Momohara Ai, and now they have a five-month-old son. He called him here because Asami caught sight of him, and thought that it would do well to finally see to Akihito's proof of that time between the blonde and Sakazaki. When he did do so, it filled him up with something he wasn't akin to feeling at all: Guilt.

"I called you here for something that doesn't come very easy for me," Asami started off in saying, "I finally decided to have the courage to hear your proof of that time between you and Sakazaki, and I would like to apologize to you, Akihito formally."

Sitting there piercing holes into his former lover, Akihito scoffed at him. "Just because you have seen me on the street one day you thought to finally get off your damn ass to see that I was telling you the fucking truth?" Leaning close, he whispered even though he didn't truly need to in an empty restaurant. "Did seeing me make you all horny, Asami? Do you remember me all tied up or just begging for more as you continue to fuck me? Is that what it is that got you to fess up to me finally?" Leaning back, Akihito chuckled. "Seriously, that's a joke."

"I mean it, Akihito."

Getting up, Akihito shook his head. "I have to get my son now. Its been real, but I don't want to see you again."

Refusing to let him go, but also hearing a hesitancy in the blonde's sentence, Asami stood up to take him by the hand. "I never give up."

XXX

**Flashback**

His eyes remained peeled onto the horizon as Akihito's voice continued to plead to him behind his back. The photo of his kitten pleasuring Sakazaki was now ingrained inside his memory. It was a betrayal he never thought he would receive from Akihito ever, but here it was.

"Asami, you have to listen to me. I know how you hate it when people beg to you, but this time I want you to hear me," said Akihito as he tried to reach out to the older man. "Sakazaki forced me into that to give me the information you needed. It's wrong, and I know it is, but all I wanted to be was someone to be at your level."

Narrowing his eyes at that statement, Asami felt sickened at how that could help be at his level when his lover didn't need to be. Didn't Akihito already know this? "Kirishima. Suoh. Remove him from my presence at once, so I don't have to see him anymore. When this is done, I'll see that your belongings will be sent to you at once. For now, Akihito, don't come to see me anymore or you'll regret it."

Asami could tell that the cold tone in his voice reached Akihito in a way that felt like a stab even to the blonde's heart. He didn't care to give much thought to it also as Akihito spoke up even as his men were helping Akihito out of there.

"I have proof that I wasn't betraying you. I swear, and it is in the room I used. Look in there, and you'll see that I didn't want that to happen at all." Akihito was still reaching out to him even as he added in, "I never cared so much about someone before in my life before."

XXX

Hitting Asami to separate himself from the forced kiss he began to wipe his mouth as if to remove the evidence. "I have a wife and child now. You wanted me to get away from you so here I am doing so," Akihito said as he began rushing out of there.

Watching him do so, Asami picked up his phone to call up his spy. "Do you have any word on, Momohara Ai?" Listening to his spy speak he only hung up when there wasn't any actual news to behold for now, but he knew his kitten never cared for Ai in that way.

XXX

Ignoring all that transpired between him and Asami, Akihito picked up little Hidoko and thanked the sitter for taking care of him. Cooing at the sweet boy, he rushed to the nearest cab to take him home. Sighing, he couldn't erase Asami's lips from his own.

"I hate him," murmured Akihito as he kissed Hidoko on the forehead. "The man from my past is so confusing." Hearing the cutest giggle from Hidoko, he felt his lips curl up. "Thank you for that."

When the cab stopped, he was let out in front of a high-rise building where Akihito paid the driver and entered the place. Greeting the concierge in the front, he was struck once more how he ended up in yet another fancy place with medium wages. Not that some seemed to look down on him here as they greeted him nicely before he went up almost to the top floor to go into his home.

"Aki!" Ai greeted him happily as she practically bounced up to him to kiss him on the cheek before taking Hidoko. "Hi, honey. Did daddy pick you up in time? Of course, he did. He loves you."

Hearing her speak to her son sweetly Akihito couldn't ignore the tall man on the phone even as he turned to wave to him. Ian Clemons. Ai's Agent and Lawyer. Handsome, and as built as Asami himself. The man wasn't dangerous, and there were just some issues. So as he excused himself to make himself busy again, Akihito felt himself breathing still.

 

 


	2. DNA Hijack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima can be charming when need be? Oh my!

It was in the late to early morning hours where both Kirishima and Suoh decided to frequent a bar instead of going home to spend the night. It was the same establishment that they came to for years now, and while they spoke, they both couldn't ignore that there were two new employees there. Not that it mattered now as Suoh decided to talk about an old subject.   
  
"Do you believe that our boss will give up if he decides to stay married? Would you stick with your marriage in spite of someone like him turning back up?"   
  
Some question. Kirishima picked his drink up mostly to swirl the liquid around. "If Takaba's happy with his marriage? I would stay." His eyes shifted to a blonde bartender with long blonde hair tied back. "Wouldn't you?"  
  
There seemed to be some hesitancy with Suoh's answer. It might have to do with disappointing Asami. "I would stay too."  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen, but here are your drinks."   
  
Suoh's eyes moved up to a smallish man carrying a tray with their drinks on it. Studying his cute face and frame, he smiled at him. "Thank you. You can put them down."  
  
Doing so he bowed to them. "If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." Straightening up he returned to the bar unaware of Suoh's eyes on him.  
  
Pointing to the smallish person with just his pinky finger, Kirishima grinned, "His name on his tag said, 'Alistair,' if you are that interested."   
  
Noticing the rare humor in his friend's eyes, Suoh glared at him. "We are speaking of another matter in which we can't speak of otherwise."  
  
"You are too bothered by something that isn't fully researched as of yet. It has been two years since their break-up, and Takaba is now with her so quickly. This isn't like him even at his most impulsiveness. As for that baby, something didn't feel right in my eyes," Kirishima surmised softly even as the blonde bartender happened to glance up to meet his eyes. The blonde had some Westerner in him.   
  
"We need a DNA sample of the child to crosscheck with Takaba."  
  
Nodding his head, Kirishima also bowed his head slightly to the bartender when the man looked his way again. "We do. We need to find a way to do it."  
  
XXX  
  
Dropping Hidoko at the sitter, Akihito rushed off to meet his Editor unaware of what was happening behind his back. All he was aware of wanting to beat a certain someone out on any great job out there. He had to so he couldn't rely on Ai.   
  
XXX  
  
Asami smirked at Suoh speaking to Kirishima about how he could have spoken to the sitter, but as Kirishima talked him to the finer points of gracing someone not to frighten, he halted them.  
  
"Not to interrupt, but Kirishima is correct. He can be highly charming when he chooses not to be frightening to the opposite sex. As for you, Suoh, you still speak to them as if they are breaking into the club. You are very valuable to me, but you haven't learned that finer point as of yet." Patting his Chief of Security on the shoulder, Asami smirked. "You're good."  
  
Nodding his head, Suoh relented, "In this, you are correct."  
  
Glad to see this settled Asami questioned his secretary. "How long will the results take?"  
  
"Though I placed a rush on them it will still take some time. I'll let you know as soon as they are in." Kirishima replied stoically.   
  
"Excellent. Even though I do believe Akihito won't give this child up if the results aren't his. He is a fighter." Sitting down behind his desk, Asami wished that the blonde would come bouncing in with some silly thing to say to him.  
  
XXX  
  
*Click*  
  
Turning his head around quickly the politician looked over to the blonde on the window washer's rig with a camera in hand. First embarrassed at getting caught with his lover he became enraged at the fact he was even being photographed in this position. So as his lover squealed away as they were being mortified, he was standing up shaking his hand at the blonde even as the rig was being brought down.  
  
When Akihito first brought it home to view the photographs, he began to type up his story. He hated this type of scoops, but when a politician continues to preach how all the LGBTQ community should burn in hell for their sins while the very man himself was involving himself with a male lover? Screw them. They are almost as bad as the criminal element themselves.   
  
Hearing the door open and close Akihito knew that it was Ai coming in. Ignoring her heels, he continued to type until he could hear another voice. Pausing in his keystrokes, he listened until Ai poked her head into his office with a beaming smile. It was a smile that lasted about two seconds until she spotted something on his screen.  
  
"I know him." She whispered as she immediately rushed over. "He's new to acting, but he is so nice." Recognizing the politician, she expressed her unhappiness. "Him? No one likes him, and you caught them together." Biting her lip, she didn't want to say what she was thinking.  
  
Akihito knew what she was thinking about, so he said it. "I'm blurring his face out since I don't know his name so don't tell me. As of right now, I'm just writing the story out before I edit it, and then I'll blur his face out."  
  
Bending down to kiss the top of his head, Ai praised him, "Thank you, Aki. You are the best."  
  
"Is that Ian in the other room?"  
  
"No, that's Barry. He's here to read lines with me. Ian is off to meet Kuroda Shinji for something." Smiling down at her husband she patted Akihito's shoulder. "Barry is gay so don't worry."  
  
Feeling her whirl away Akihito sighed. "Uh huh."  
  
XXX  
  
Dropping a file on Kuroda's desk softly, Ian smirked as if catching his mouse. "Tell Asami's men that they aren't that clever."  
  
Quietly eyeing the gray thing on his desk Kuroda's eyes went to Ian as if he was the bug. "Tell me what this is, Ian."  
  
"Seeing as the sitter is babysitting Momohara Ai's child, there is a nanny cam set in the home. So it caught Kirishima Kei speaking to the sitter before extracting DNA from the baby." Walking to the other side of the desk, Ian enjoyed how the man turned to him. "You do know how this looks?"  
  
Getting up he was face-to-face with the man. "I have no idea what is happening as of late except to know that she is married to Takaba Akihito."  
  
Bringing his hand up to touch Kuroda's cheek felt nice under his palm. "Hidoko is his child. Tell them to cancel the trace."  
  
"We may have been lover's before, Ian, but make no mistake, I will not have you threatening my client."  
  
"You don't have a leg to stand on."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
Reaching another hand around Kuroda's waist to bring him against him, Ian grinned. "This is like old times."  
  
Hence why he brought this to him first. "We crashed and burned because you got too involved with your client, remember?" Pushing him away Kuroda started to straighten up his clothes. "I'll speak to Asami about it."  
  
"See to it and I'll call for a reservation for us both. I know that we are still perfect together." Winking at Kuroda, Ian moved away from him. "I'll call you with the details."  
  
"You are still an asshole."  
  
"You love my asshole as I remember."  
  
He did. Kuroda hated to agree with that.  
  
---  
 


	3. Slight Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will begin pulling the curtain back more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With me having a procedure next week and us having a court date that was pushed up for next week, A.L agreed that we should just post the third chapter today. We'll be busy beavers for the next week people.

So the extraction wasn't as smooth as one could hope. The evidence on the file was pretty damning while Asami handed it back to his friend. Knowing about the legal ramifications regarding this would be wrong, but when did he care about this stuff?  
  
Pocketing the file Kuroda knew what his friend was thinking about. "Is he truly that important?" Laughing at his question, he corrected himself. "Of course he is. With how much you've put yourself through for Takaba I'm not surprised anymore." Sighing, he adjusted his glasses. "If push comes to shove with Ian I'll tackle it."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Asami smirked with his eyebrow up.  
  
Hearing the humor, Kuroda grabbed Asami's treasured Dunhills off his desk. "I'll take these for collateral." Giving his friend a friendly salute he left the office.  
  
Tapping his desk, Asami was about to call Kirishima in when the man stepped in with a file in hand. "Glad I didn't need to hail you."  
  
Without a word, Kirishima put the file on his desk. The results of the DNA came in quicker than anticipated.  
  
XXX  
  
Sitting at a table with half of his food eaten, Akihito smiled with pride at his accomplishment. The Editor loved his story and wanted to run it. They both knew that the Politician would sick his legal goons on them, but there were other ways to bring that story to light. Akihito didn't want to bury it at all.  
  
As he sat there enjoying himself, Akihito wished that his friends were with him to spend lunch with instead of at work. It sucked getting older and getting responsibilities, but with Takato married himself, Akihito knew how it felt now.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
It wasn't indeed a question as Asami sat down in front of him suddenly prompting feelings of Feilong doing the same thing a long time ago. This time though, Akihito knew he wasn't in danger. He was just annoyed.  
  
"Leave me alone bastard." Taking a fry, he placed it in his mouth. "I'm trying to enjoy myself."  
  
Missing the way his kitten ate, Asami curled up his lips. "I can see that, but I do need to see you about something." Pulling out the file he presented it to him.  
  
Looking at the blue folder, Akihito wiped his fingers before opening it. Studying it, he handed it back with a more than displeased expression. "You know how you felt when you thought that I freely betrayed you?"  
  
"I thought you would like to know..."  
  
"Fuck you, Asami." Loosening his grip on his glass, Akihito gritted his teeth instead. "You didn't care if she cheated on me or not. You just wanted to do this to make me look like a fool."  
  
This was controlled anger that Asami didn't account for as he studied Akihito. "That wasn't my intention, Akihito. My intention was to.."  
  
Interrupting him once more, Akihito leaned forward so he can whisper his words to him. "Ai is a perfect person. She is a well-meaning and doesn't want to hurt anyone. It's true that Hidoko isn't my son, but to me, he is."  
  
"Did you marry her due to what happened between us?"  
  
A little, but Akihito didn't wish to admit to that. "I can't tell you who Hidoko's father due to how dangerous he is. Ai was at a party, and her drink was drugged up. When she woke up, she found she was in the company of a very high-level yakuza. The man has no idea that he impregnated Ai so as far as anyone is concerned, I'm the father."  
  
No one else is as high as him here. "Two questions: Is he from here? Why you?"  
  
Akihito almost had to laugh at the second question. "Logical to ask the second question seeing as I'm a lowly photographer. People still see me as the guy who risked his life to protect their angel, Ai. So they were perfectly fine with us getting married." Shrugging, he then answered the first inquiry. "He isn't from here. I want to tell you, but I won't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You should know that asshole." Seeing some movement to the side, Akihito muttered a curse. "Great, the parade of assholes is here." Leaning back to look at the Politician coming towards him he answered Asami's third question. "I just took a photograph of this one having an affair with a man."  
  
Grinning as the hypocrite approached his kitten breathing fire, Asami decided to greet him first. "Ayame, how are you this day?"  
  
The man was just as old as Asami but didn't show it in comparison with the premature wrinkles on his face and gray in his hair. As the man tried to smile at Asami, he glared at Akihito at the same time. "I'm here to speak to this roach about encroaching on my privacy."  
  
"The curtains weren't drawn on a public domain. I had every right especially since I did some light window washing today." Akihito stated as he kept his eyes on Ayame. "No law was broken except for hypocrisy."  
  
Balling his fists up, Ayame growled out his words, "Why you little turd. I know that you are married to Momohara Ai. I can sue you for all your worthwhile leaving your wife with no job left in this town anymore."  
  
"A bit hard to do when she is under my protection, Ayame," Asami interjected casually. "In fact, they both are. So while I had no clue that Akihito here was doing whatever business he was doing since he's allowed to work for the paper, I still chose to protect them."  
  
"Do you even have a clue what he has done? He will blemish my good name, Asami."  
  
This was more in line to protect Akihito than that of the actress. "It has already been tarnished from bad poles due to how you handle yourself with people you need to also stand with." Crossing his leg, Asami smiled at him. "You have already slept with a man so don't allow that to bring you down. I would suggest that you use this story to turn the other cheek."  
  
"I'll be ruined. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Doubt it. You survived that prostitution scandal, and he was at the heart of it."  
  
That just earned Akihito another death glare before the asshole Politician decided to turn his back away on this useless debate. "I could have won this battle." He argued lightly.  
  
"I know. I didn't want to give him the chance to harm you deeply." Golden eyes back on Akihito's face, Asami wanted to ask another question but decided to let it rest for now.  
  
XXX  
  
Nighttime, Akihito stood there on the balcony believing he was alone when a pair of manicured hands encircled him. Feeling how Ai's front pressed against his back while she brushed up his chest made him feel ill at ease. They were friend's with an agreement, but he knew that she already had a slight crush on him before. So to feel her fingers play with his nipples, he had to pull away gently.  
  
"Ai." His voice was gentle while his hand took her hand.  
  
Her robe was slightly undone as her hair swayed in the breeze. Ai knew that Akihito didn't have those feelings for her, but she continued to hope for something. "Friends with benefits?"  
  
"Tempting, but I was never that type of person. My first real relationship crashed and burned before our marriage. Everyone else was me just wondering if this person is the right person for me." Taking her hand, he kissed it. "You do deserve better."  
  
Fighting hard not to bite her lip she asked, "Do you still love her?"  
  
Ai knew better than that. He let it slip out that he was in a relationship with a man before. "I know why you wanted me, but was there anyone else in your life that you ever loved?"  
  
Her face contorted in some rather deserted landscape as she answered that question with a simple shake of her head. "I'm young still, but I feel like I love you."  
  
"You don't. You love me as a friend."  
  
Smiling gaily at that, Ai said, "I do, and as a father to Hidoko. Yes, I consider you his father more than that monster."  
  
"Ai, I'm happy to be here for him and you."  
  
Her smile suddenly vanished as her hand touched his face. "The thing is that I feel that you will leave me for someone else one day."  
  
---  
 


	4. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Akihito hinted a little about Hidoko's birth father, in this chapter the person will show up before their eyes.

It was a lavish party full of businesspeople, celebrities, and even some politicians. It was a benefit, and as Akihito stood by Ai's side while she enjoyed her champagne, he could see Asami being flooded by every person, especially gorgeous women. He fought his urge to roll his eyes even as he witnessed Ayame defend the article in the paper that was still burning brightly after three weeks. That, Ayame, has been doing a tap-dance about his position on the LGBTQ community as his wife had filed for divorce.  
  
"They really shouldn't be ashamed of anyone homosexual."  
  
Hearing Ai's voice break into his thoughts had him leaning down to listen to her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"The modeling world and even my world is filled with them, and we are fine." Turning to him she grinned. "It's kinda tempting. The feel of the same sex against your lips."  
  
Thinking about Asami will be dangerous now. "Have you thought of it?"  
  
"For a role. I might do it and see how it'll be like. Who knows? It might lead to something larger."  
  
Naturally, she thought of her career in this context, which was fine to do. Akihito thought of his own as well even as he noticed she was going dry. "Would you like some more champagne?"  
  
Questioning her empty glass, she shook her head. "I wouldn't mind some white wine, please."  
  
"Sure." Bending down to kiss her cheek like a good husband, Akihito took her glass and walked away to where the bar was kept.   
  
Nodding his head at passing people Akihito could still see Asami across the room. It was good that the man was busy and away from him. He didn't need his life destroyed again by Asami ever again. He wanted normal. He wanted something right now that wasn't gnawing at his heart.   
  
"White wine, and make it the best that you have."  
  
When did Asami get here? Sighing, Akihito thanked the bartender for his drinks and prepared to leave when Asami spoke up once more. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I notice how you continue to glance over my way, Kitten." Smirking, Asami loved the way Akihito's tux looked on him. "Do you care to dance with me?"  
  
Schooling his features so this couldn't be seen, Akihito hissed at him, "You can dance with your fucking mirror asshole since that's how much you love yourself." Turning his head, he started to lose focus on what Asami was saying to him before he quickly put his drinks back on the counter. "Shit."   
  
Curious, Asami observed in silence as Akihito glided off towards Ai. As he watched, he could see that Ai's expression was frozen in horror prompting Asami to check the room onto why the woman would act like this. That's when he spotted the query. Oh Gun, this was indeed the father of Ai's child.  
  
Reaching her side, Akihito wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sweetie, it's time for us to go home now. Don't you agree?" No word from her making him twirl her around to kiss Ai. It wasn't passionate, and it was just something to wake the girl up from her stupor.   
  
"Ai-Kun, nice to see you again."  
  
It was too late. Ai's nails dug into her flesh while her eyes looked at the man in horror. "I-I must b-be off tt-to be with our baby." Twisting her body, they both paused as Gun spoke once more.  
  
"Hidoko. How is our son doing?" As the couple turned to regard him, Gun laughed with mirth. "Do you believe that this marriage will disguise the fact that this is my kid?"  
  
Akihito bristled. "Hidoko is our child, and if you plan on trying to take him after what you did to my wife than you have another thing coming to you."  
  
Stepping closer, Gun whispered into his ear, "Takaba Akihito, a photographer with a shitty existence." He chuckled. "I do know of your past affair with Asami, and even Feilong so don't make me believe that this is real. You are nothing but a man whore." His eyes went up and down Akihito's body slowly. "You do look like you would have more experience than her."  
  
"Touch me, and I'll see to it that I'll bite your dick off." Akihito threatened lowly.  
  
Not hearing a word between them, Ai grabbed at Akihito. "Aki, please."  
  
Enjoying the fight in the blonde compared to the woman, Gun laughed happily as he patted Akihito on the ass. "I see your old lover right there." Ignoring the slap on his back from Akihito, Gun went to Asami. "Greetings, Asami. I was saying hello to your ex-whore. It's amazing that you let him walk around free after his betrayal to you."   
  
This man heard about Sakazaki as well? Keeping his eyes on Gun, Asami could see that Akihito was looking back to him as he escorted Ai out of there. "Let's talk in private, Gun. I have something of interest for you."  
  
Both walking off towards a more exclusive area Asami brought the man around quickly to put an elbow to his throat. Standing there with his men at the ready, Asami gazed into the angry man's eyes knowing he just invited war into his life. As Gun adjusted to get the upper hand, Asami readjusted his handhold and slammed him face first into the wall.   
  
"There was no betrayal. It was just a ruse from a cowardly man. As for that couple, I want you to leave them alone. If you want to encourage war against me due to this, then I shall always be ready for it." Letting him go, Asami straightened his clothes out.   
  
Raising his chin, Gun sniffed the air in contempt. "You will die, but before that happens, I'll let you see me pleasure your whore before I put you to death." Anger raced through his veins as he spotted his men. "Your whore will be with me until he dies as well."  
  
"Threatening me does you no good even when you extend it to him." It was like his golden eyes turned to reddened hue while he angled himself away from the vile Gun. "No one ever wins against me and lives to tell the tale."  
  
XXX  
  
Ai decided to take so much to put herself to sleep that Akihito just sat there on the couch worrying about the outcome of this night. He could smell the tension in the air already, just like that of future gunfights, and blood that will be thick in the air. His temples knotted up even as he heard a light knock on the door, and he knew who it was already.  
  
Opening the door, Akihito allowed him entrance but expressed silently that he should be quiet. "There will be a war, right?"   
  
"Yes, he threatened both of us."  
  
Gun threatened him most of all and Asami couldn't have it. Akihito knew him too well. That pride. "You didn't want me to experience another Feilong or Sakazaki affair?"  
  
His eyes physically twitched at that. "No."  
  
"I know that I haven't consummated my marriage, but I am married." Akihito had no idea he was drifting closer to Asami as he spoke. Feeling Asami's hands on him only made him realize it. "Asami."  
  
No one else will be allowed to touch what belongs to him. "You are consummated to me."  
  
His mouth opened at those words and Akihito wanted to push away from him. "We were never married, and you thought I hurt you."   
  
Unaware of another presence, Ai stood there in the shadows watching Akihito share an intimate moment with Asami. She knew that her friend slash husband was in love with a man, but it was hard to think about. She watched as they discussed how Asami was going to war against Oh Gun now making her wonder what type of businessman Asami is. Though, does it matter when you can get someone terrible like that off the streets?  
  
"The important thing now is this, and I need you to be careful. I don't want you to be captured. As it is, I don't even want your child at the sitter in case he uses your son to take either one of you. If you have to work, bring your child to Sion, and I'll have someone look after them. I'll also have someone tailing you. As for Ai, Shinji will speak to Clemons about that," instructed Asami. "I just want you to be safe."  
  
Nodding his head, Akihito sighed as he patted his chest. "Sure. I can't believe I agree to this without a fight, but I don't want them hurt. I can take my lumps, but I would hate it if something were to happen to them."  
  
"Do you love them?" Asami gazed deeply into his eyes for the answer.  
  
"I love Hidoko like he is my son. As for Ai, I do love her, but as a friend. A best friend. She is as important to me as Takato and Kou." Sensing some relief from the older man, Akihito almost laughed. "I'll talk to Ai in the morning before I bring Hidoko to Sion."  
  
"Contact me before you do so. I'll have someone pick you both up."  
  
Back into Asami's care again, but this isn't about his pride. This is about the safety of the other two people in this household.  
  
---  
 


	5. The First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is just a chess piece.

Wandering into the bar, Kirishima's went to the blonde behind the counter. He was smaller than himself, composed, beautiful, and exotic. As the blonde acknowledged his presence, he came closer in a natural way.

"May I have your drink order, Sir?" His name tag said, 'Sorano,' and Kirishima felt the urge to say something about his baser needs to him.

"My friend will be coming in shortly, so I'm certain you know of our preferences already," He answered softly as Sorano nodded to him. "As of now, do you enjoy working here?"

The smile from Sorano was charming while the blush prompted Kirishima to wonder what he was thinking underneath. "I enjoy it compared to other jobs I have kept. Some patrons are better than some." His blush disappeared when he was hailed away from Kirishima. "I'll get your drink order, Sir."

"Sorano, you may call me Kei." That brought the blush back heavily in the man's cheeks. "I'm not one to speak to many others outside my circle, but I'll make an exception with you."

It was enough of a confirmation that Sorano only blushed for him whenever someone spoke to the bartender through the night. So much so, that, Kirishima went back to the bar after closing to surprise the man.

"Are you the type to sleep around?" His hand touched Sorano's cheek to enjoy something that felt so homey to him.

His pulse raced as his face angled up to look at this serious man. "I'm a virgin. I only kissed before. Why?"

Then he'll have to romance the hell out of this one. "Do you like me?"

"I find you very handsome." Sorano gulped as he hopped up to kiss him. "Yes."

His eyes searched such meaning in Sorano's that Kirishima couldn't help to smile. "When is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow."

"It'll be late, but I'll bring you to dinner, and only dinner." Bending down Kirishima sealed it with a kiss.

XXX

Stepping back into Sion brought his heart up to his throat while he stepped into the office section of the place. Akihito could see that each woman there wanted to approach Hidoko due to him being a cute infant, but schooled themselves since Asami employs them.

"Akihito, I'm glad that you could make it." Asami's voice sounded very pleased with himself, and as he faced the man, Akihito could see it from his grin. "I'm surprised that Ai couldn't come so she could meet the sitter."

"She wanted to, but unfortunately, Ai had to attend a meeting with Ian, so she hoped to meet the sitter soon. Still, she is grateful for the help."

Tilting his head a bit Asami could hear the sound of heels behind him. "There she is."

The woman seemed more in the appearance of a Nanny from an English novel more than anything else. Her hair was white and very coifed. She had the most sensible pumps in the world with a dress that looked like it came from Mary Poppins. Akihito thought it felt off in Asami's world especially when he caught from his ex-lover that she was indeed his ex-Nanny.

"Say, what?" Akihito knew that his eyes were falling out of their eye sockets. "You had a Nanny?"

"Indeed. Did you believe wolves raised me?" Amused, Asami introduced the woman to Akihito again. "Betty, this is Takaba Akihito. He is the father of Hidoko. You shall meet Momohara Ai, his mother, in the future, but rest assured you have nothing to worry about."

Bowing to him, Betty greeted Akihito, "Hello, Takaba-san. Please be comforted in knowing that I have your little one's interest at heart and will never cause him discomfort." Coming closer she examined both father and son. "May I say that you are a very handsome lad, Takaba-san? Your son as well."

Forcing himself not to get embarrassed, Akihito gazed at his son. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

Her smile didn't fade even as she extended her arms out. "You have no worries with me. I'll be keeping him here at Sion in a special playroom I set up. If you'd like to see if I would be glad to show you."

Trying to let go of his anxiety, Akihito handed Hidoko over to her. "Show me please."

XXX

Observing his client as she read her lines with another actress, Ian felt his phone vibrate. Lifting it to read the message he texted Kuroda back before pausing to view Ai kiss the other woman. His coaching helped Ai get through it. So as Ai pulled away with a cute shy giggle, he saw another text from Kuroda. This one will have to wait till Ai is done and he can report it to her.

As the casting agent spoke to Ai, she bowed to everyone in the room before departing. Smiling at Ian, she hit him playfully. "He already wants me for the part. He says I have chemistry with her."

"So the kiss wasn't bad, was it?"

"It was exhilarating. She tasted of peppermint." Bouncing against him, Ai grabbed his arms. "She's so nice that I'm not even afraid of the sex scene if I get this part."

That's a new one. Now for something else. "Akihito met with the Nanny, and she is highly qualified to take care of Hidoko. Here is a picture of your son."

Waiting to see a picture of her son as he was next to an older woman while Hidoko played, Ai smiled. "Look at that smile on his face, Ian. Isn't he adorable?" Beaming at her son she couldn't help her remark. "Sometimes I think he is more of Akihito's son than that monster's son."

Phone down, Ian made her face him. "He may have played a part of bringing Hidoko into your life, but Oh Gun is not your son's dad. Akihito is. You and Akihito may not have a traditional marriage, but you both love one another and are crazy about Hidoko. That child is your glue."

"It doesn't guarantee that the marriage will last because of that."

The actress pout from her was damn annoying that he had to remind her of the boy's orientation again. "Honey, he's..."

Waving him off Ai didn't want to be reminded of that information even as the casting agent came running up to her. "Yes?"

"You got the part. It was a quick unanimous decision." Looking at Ai nervously he inquired of her in a shaky voice, "Do you wish to have the part knowing that there will be a sex scene involved?"

Ian spoke for her. "She is interested, but we would like to talk about some terms."

"No problem. Please, come with me."

XXX

Arriving at the interview that his boss wanted him to go to, Akihito visited to find a woman waiting for him. With a bow, she escorted him into an office where he was to meet some CEO insider that was a friend of Ayame. Someone genuinely interested in stopping the prejudice in Japan while providing names for every politician who held some perverted secrets.

Sitting down at where the woman instructed he waited, but as he did he swore he heard the door lock behind the woman. Akihito's body went on alert as he stood up to wander back to find that it was indeed locked. Pounding the door, he called out to the person to unlock it to find himself pressed against the wood itself.

"Hello again, Takaba-san."

That voice belonged to, Oh Gun. Pressing back against the man he felt flung across the room to the couch. "Before Asami kills you, I will." His eyes narrowed before kicking the man.

Laughing, Gun caught the leg and twisted the smaller man on his stomach. It was easy for him to quickly undo the man's pants to pull them down to catch sight on an ass that was far more magnificent than any females' rear. Moving his finger down he grazed it loving the twitching action it caused.

"You will be my property."

To hear this man marking him his ownership when he would rather hear Asami saying such crazy words felt egregious. His legs worked overtime while his elbow hit the man in the eye. Getting up he punched him again in the mouth as he grabbed for the man's keys to unlock the door.

Opening the door, he turned to the man with a very long middle finger. "I'm no one's property." Closing the door, he broke the key off into the lock and rushed out there while calling Asami. "Asshole, Gun made his first move." Listening to Asami speak he answered, "I'm running the fuck out of this building on XXX. I only have my damn scooter."

It didn't take long for Asami to pick him up nor for Akihito to feel like he wanted out of his clothes. Telling the man everything he felt pulled into those strong arms. He shook his head wanting to feel cleansed of Gun but not wanting to cheat on his vows.

"It's foolish to you but I can't. Not to her." His ass felt so unclean from that man's touch. Putting his head on Asami's shoulder, a tear escaped. "Fuck, it almost felt the same."

"What did?"

"When Sakazaki pulled me down to make me suck his dick for information or the first time he jerked me off before knowing I was your lover." Knowing Asami didn't know that part he explained it to him. "I wanted to tell you, but I was so ashamed that I couldn't defend myself the first time. I felt like an idiot."

Asami sat there processing this while he held him. His kitten is his weakness. He also wanted to kill Sakazaki all over again.

Feeling his pants getting undone Akihito reacted. "I'm married." He whispered.

"On paper, but do you feel married, Akihito?" Asami knew he had Akihito there when the blonde didn't offer an answer. "I've missed you, and I want you back."

Feeling his finger run up along his butt crack, Akihito immediately wished for it to tease his insides. "I can't simply leave her, Asami." Asami's digit now caressed around his hole prompting a whimper from him. "You are doing this to ensure that I do that, aren't you?"

Slipping his finger inside that sweet bud, Asami's lips brushed against Akihito's mouth. "You will always belong to me and no one else, Akihito. Anyone who claims this is simply not knowing their place." Enjoying the moan that escaped Akihito's throat, Asami kissed him lightly. "I have never met anyone else more perfect for me until I came in contact with you."

Wanting more, Akihito pushed himself down now knowing what this possessive bastard meant. "Fuck! Why didn't you say that last part before?" No answer only due to him passionately pressing his lips onto Asami's like he was the last meal on Earth.

Hearing a phone blaring in the cabin, Akihito and Asami separated as Akihito answered the phone. "Yes, Ai?"

_"I got the part, Aki! I can't believe it. I'm going to order from our favorite restaurant so we can celebrate at home as a family. What do you say?"_ Ai, asked in a highly excited voice.

Erection going down Akihito was once again reminded of his domestic life. "Congratulations. I can't wait to celebrate with Hidoko and you. I knew you could get the part."

_"Thanks, Aki. I love you, and I can't wait to see you at home."_

Hearing her hang up Akihito did the same while slipping off of Asami. "I have to get home."

To hear the depressed tone in his kitten's voice, Asami took Akihito's hand. "When this is over with I would love for you to come back to me."

His breathing was shaky. "Let me think about it."

"Your pants are still down, and you want to think about it?" Asami questioned with an amused voice.

"Bastard, I'm allowing my dick to breath." Hitting him, Akihito was rewarded with getting placed on Asami's lap again. "I want to, but I can't right now."

Putting his finger under Akihito's chin Asami directed him to face him. "Akihito."

Hearing his name whispered from that baritone voice made him place his head against Asami's shoulder. "Not now."


	6. Hello to Horny and to a Couple of Cuties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the title sucks, but I want you to think of a title on the fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are 15 chapters in on writing this bad boy out and please don't, we are looking to one person in particular, don't mention about the whole Akihito subject again with people desiring him so much. Now, we are very much slammed this week with court and a doctor's appointment so this is the only chance I have with posting a chapter. Enjoy. :)

Seeing a small light in the alleyway, Suoh narrowed his eyes to focus on the person to notice that it was the new waiter. Smiling at his luck, he approached as the man turned his head towards him while extending the pack of cigarettes Suoh's way. With a wave of his hand, Alistair put them away.

"If you are a non-smoker than why are you over here?" Alistair asked as he exhaled while alternating his feet while resting against the wall. "Alleyways aren't known for its romantic ambiance."

So the kid is shy while serving drinks while acting incredibly confident as he smoked. "I came over when I noticed that it was you over here."

Laughing at that bit of information, Alistair flicked his remaining butt away from him before grabbing Suoh's tie to pull him down. "What's your name?"

"Suoh Kazumi."

"Do you have a condom on you, Kazumi?"

"Yes."

Letting go of his tie, Alistair quickly undid his pants to face against the wall. "Seriously, I've been wondering when the fuck you were going to approach me." Spreading his ass cheeks out he whimpered in a wanton voice. "I know this is tacky, but I've been aching for you."

Breathing hard in anticipation or burying himself in this small but sweet ass, Suoh bent down to hiss in his ear. "I have been too, but I have a better place than this. In my bedroom or yours until you are just a puddle. What do you say?"

His mouth opened merely at the thought of that and as his penis continued to drip Alistair moaned making him grab Suoh's hand. "Yes. Fuck, yes. Just touch me so I can think of you during my fucking shift."

Placing his finger in Alistair's hot hole, Suoh leaned down to capture his lips. It might have been something the younger man didn't want, but he wasn't refusing as his hand was pushed away to take advantage of his mouth. Suoh smiled in his head with self-satisfaction even as he decided to guide Alistair's hand to his groin to give him an idea of what he was in store with.

"If you play your cards right, this could be more than just sex, Alistair," promised Suoh.

XXX

In his home, Kirishima cooked Sorano a sumptuous meal while serving it on a beautifully set table on his modest veranda. Set with candles and soft music he enjoyed how the light set off the blues in Sorano's eyes.

"How are you enjoying your meal?"

Shyly, Sorano smiled sweetly at him. "It's delicious. I can barely cook noodles, but at least I can mix a drink."

"I can teach you in the future. That is if you would like to learn," offered Kirishima softly.

This just sounded like a robust planned out thing for them both. "Did you know that I thought you were straight? Why are you even interested in me?"

"I may not know you fully right now, but it doesn't mean I'm not interested. I was for a while." Lifting his drink, Kirishima inquired of Sorano lightly, "Why did you pull your resume when trying to get a job at Sion?"

Choking on his food, Sorano drank his water before standing up. "It's time for me to leave."

"When inquired by our associate you thought that you would drag Sion down if you were employed there. Did you believe that when we found out about your lineage, we would have said no about you?" Getting up, Kirishima took his hand. "We are better than that, and with the skills you have portrayed at the bar so far you would have been a great fit." Bringing him closer he brushed his hand against Sorano's cheek. "Your father may have been rich and didn't want you, but it doesn't mean you are a bad person."

Kirishima felt taller to him suddenly. "I was always told that I wouldn't amount to nothing by him and that my mother was nothing but a whore." Head against that rock hard chest, Sorano sighed. "I resigned myself in living that life only."

Bringing his face up, Kirishima shook his head. "We've had our share of business dealings with him, and we can say that he is worthless." Bending down to kiss him softly he smiled. "I go out of my way to go to that bar to mostly see you. Never think that again."

XXX

"Do you have to stay up late to read? I thought you'd be tired after what we did."

Hearing Ian complain as he turned the page in his book, Kuroda nearly chuckled. "You sound like a petulant child, Ian. You may have taken the helm tonight, and I was the bottom, but I'm not tired."

This means he didn't do a good job. "Put that book down, and I'll satisfy you."

Rolling his eyes, Kuroda almost lost his paragraph. "I'm satisfied. I just wanted to read to help smooth out my adrenaline seeing as you hate holding me after."

So this is what the problem is. "I'll hold you if you put that book down."

"You'll stick yourself in me again, so no."

"What's your problem?"

"Two alphas in a relationship doesn't work. That's my problem."

Removing his book from Kuroda's hands was a bold move. "Do you want to break up?"

Grabbing his book Kuroda didn't pause at that question. "We aren't a couple so to assume that means we are."

Slipping out of bed Ian stared at the man in hopes that this was a joke. "We're good together."

"When we litigate together were great. Otherwise, we're weak. I'm sorry Ian, but I can't anymore." Opening up his book Kuroda started to read once more. "I did love you."

"This is a mistake Shinji, you'll see. You'll come back to me." Grabbing his clothes he stormed out of the bedroom.

"Doubt it." Reaching for his scotch, Kuroda drank the rest of it as he heard the door slam.

XXX

The next morning Kuroda was introduced to a highly attractive client that was plopped down in front of him due to his wealth. With no expression on his face, Kuroda did know who this client was just by Akihito's story. A story that didn't say his client's name out loud, but it was there in his file.

"Barry Durand, 23, an actor that graduated top of his class in college. You skipped a few grades because you wanted to study law, but ended up pursuing acting. Why is that?" With his file fully memorized, Kuroda tapped it. "You showed huge potential."

That seemed to make the younger man uncomfortable suddenly. "May I be honest here? Who would hire me after finding out I was taped having sex and the guy released it without my consent? I tried to file a motion against him, but they squashed it due to they said I gave permission."

"So you thought that being an actor was your next step." Shaking his head Kuroda nearly laughed even as he glanced at some of Barry's works. "It's good you are here in case Ayame causes harm against you." Smirking he decided to give Barry a once over. Smartly tailored suit and he was groomed very well. "I will represent you, and I'll also hire you too. I am looking for someone knowledgeable to be by my side. Do you think you can handle it?"

Balking at that question, Barry soon rushed over to the other side of the desk to hug his new boss. "Yes! Thank you, Sir. You won't regret it. You won't."

The scent of just the man's lotion brought a stirring within his heart that made Kuroda not mind the unprofessional behavior. "I have a feeling that I won't." Pulling away had him feeling unease at that even as his eyes went to one file. "Do you know about sexual assaults in this country?"

"I do, and it isn't good. Most go unreported seeing the women don't feel they will win."

"Very true even though a case has been handled recently." Kuroda let that fall on Barry's shoulders to see what he would say.

"That's very brave. I hope that justice will be done."

He hoped so too, but it most likely won't. "A powerful man from Korea decided to drug a woman through her drink and raped her. She is a citizen here with his child though we have no idea how he got that information when she decided to go on with her life. That powerful man has decided to come back to claim the son."

"There is a leak from someone close to her then. Why else could this man know?"

Akihito wouldn't dare to say a word to anyone else about Hidoko and neither would Ian. So who else could it be? Kuroda had to question Akihito about Ai's life.


	7. The Snake that Betrays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the snake who betrayed Ai's trust previously? Don't worry when there are some tough customers looking out for her.
> 
> Oh Gun is one determined shit.

Listening to them discuss who could've betrayed Ai's trust in exposing who Hidoko's birth father to had Akihito shaking his head vehemently. It wasn't Ian, that's for sure. That man won't do it when there was such explosive anger coming from him whenever he heard of a woman's assault. Ai never told anyone else of this, and that included her parents. Even Akihito has been tightlipped about the whole thing, and this added to his closest friends.

"Than who?" Kuroda asked as he had to agree about Ian silently.

It was a horrible truth, but it was a needed one. "Hidoko has the characteristics of a Korean; I hate to admit." Kirishima knew that this might set off Akihito. "I took the liberty of pulling up a list of the people at that party that night it happened, and I would like you to see it, Takaba."

As the list was in his hands' names popped up, but only one seemed to glow like Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket. Swallowing hard even as some anger was feeling like a meal, Akihito said, "This one. It's her old agent. He was the snake that introduced them because they were old friends and business partners. If it is anyone, he is your Sakazaki in this bunch."

How cute. Sakazaki has become synonymous with a curse. Asami only had to look over to Suoh and Kirishima for them to know what to do. "I'll speak to you later, Shinji. Thank you."

"Sure, Ryuichi." Smiling at his friend, Kuroda exited behind with the others.

This only left Akihito with Asami now. "I won't ask what you'll do with him beyond questioning him," Akihito told him knowing it was the wisest bet to stay out of that part of his life. "Has that ugly bastard made a move towards you yet?"

"His only move was to touch you, and that's enough to raise my ire."

He should leave this office to attend to other things, but there were no assignments for him today. Akihito stood there thinking he should visit Kou at least, but that would bring some danger to his friend. "I should leave."

Stepping forth, Asami managed to close the distance between them. "Kitten." His hand went up to touch Akihito's forearm. "Stay."

Such a simple touch and yet, Akihito's body reacted. "I shouldn't. I do take my vows seriously."

"And yet, we nearly had sex ourselves before." Asami reminded him.

"Because I remember everything about us." It was a mistake to glance down and to see Asami's groin. "Hours together in a private setting."

His hand began to snake around that lithe body. "I have never been with someone so compatible. So right." Asami's hip touched Akihito's hip prompting an electric charge between them both. "Don't you agree?"

"You should have discussed things with me as a real couple does. I agree that we were very compatible in the bedroom, but it was you calling the shots." At first, Akihito's head touched Asami's arm before pulling away. "I want to be with you again, but next time has to be different. So while I'm married to Ai, I can't fuck you."

Quickly his hand reached out to cup Akihito's groin to feel his arousal. "Are you sure?"

Laughing in a strangled manner, Akihito smiled at him. "I'll be suffering from blue balls, but I'm sure."

Grabbing him, Asami lifted him to place on the couch. "Than pretend I am your hand while I offer you some relief."

Is he fucking kidding him? Akihito watched as the man released his penis from its confines to begin giving it a blowjob. Head going back, Akihito moaned out loud. No, this is not a good idea either. "Asami, we can't."

"You belong with me."

"Ah." Pulling away was a hard task as his eyes showed pain. "I can't trust you." Taking a few more breaths to ease himself, Akihito teared up. "How do I know you won't throw me away again?"

XXX

Stepping into the warehouse where the questioning was occurring felt open to Ian as he viewed the person who used to represent Ai. The man pissed himself knowing he was found out. Glancing over to Suoh and Kirishima, he then went to Asami who came up to him.

"He admits to doing it in further advancement of her career. Yokohama admits that he wanted to bring her to Korea and that Gun was the way to do so."

Watching Asami smoke didn't bring any ease to Ian as he thought about the deal. "Was there a deal?" He questioned softly.

"You can imagine not."

Stepping forward towards the pitiful man, Ian couldn't help it as he punched his face. "Did you know what was to occur with Gun?" When the asshole whimpered while squeezing his eyes shut, Ian sneered with contempt. "You are as loathsome as any rapist out there. How many others did you do this too?"

While the man didn't answer Asami did. "It was all of the women he used to represent before. Kirishima has already procured you his file in case you wish to speak to any of them about this."

"Was it with Oh Gun or with different people?" Ian inquired of Yokohama. "Answer me, and you will be let go."

Blinking at that statement, Yokohama choked back his tears before answering him. "No, it was with different men. They didn't know at all because they were already brought back home, or left in a hotel room thinking nothing happened. Momohara is the only one who knew."

He'll still need to question these women to see if they were left raising a rapist's child too. Turning his back to the man, Ian whispered to Asami, "Do what you want with him."

Letting the lawyer leave entirely, Asami just studied the worm in front of him as he signaled his men to handle this waste.

XXX

Perhaps going to visit Ai on set was a mistake. Aren't they supposed to read scripts together instead of her laying on a bed with another woman? Akihito felt strange just observing this part as if he was interrupting a person's trust, or rather a weird type of party where people were invited to view sexual intercourse between a couple.

Both of their clothes were still on as they stopped what they were doing to listen to the director speak to them. The woman in which Akihito had no clue what her name was, continued to touch Ai intimately before they resumed their acting.

As it all happened, Akihito decided to leave the set to go to the trailer that Ai will be using. Walking along he nodded to some people as he passed till he got the sizeable white trailer, and stepped in. It looked like a home away from home in there.

"Wonder what's in the fridge?" He questioned quietly as he walked to the small thing to look inside. "Ai's diet." Everything the girl loved was in there making him grab for the one item she wouldn't mind parting with.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around him and a hand slap over his mouth, Akihito caught the person in the reflection of the small microwave while being hauled to the back. He struggled and then managed to put his foot down on Gun's shoe making Akihito spin around after he grabbed a knife to point it at the asshole.

"Get the hell away from my wife. You can't have her or my son." As Gun stepped closer to grab for him again, Akihito slashed at his hand making a mark. "Now I'm glad I'm here or else you would have gotten away with it."

Chuckling hard at Akihito's boldness, Gun grinned making his face appear chubby. "I followed you here, Takaba. I don't want her. I want you and my son. You do remember what I said to you, don't you?"

Steadying his breathing in a relaxed manner, Akihito managed to get his phone out of his pocket to text Asami. "I belong with Ai."

"And yet you stay in contact with your lover." Tilting his head Gun's smile faded. "How convenient." Whipping his hand out fast he knocked the knife away from Akihito's hand before forcing him in the back. "How loose is this hole of yours now?"

It didn't seem to matter how he struggled, Gun acted like an octopus as the man tied up his hands, and undid his pants. When the fresh air hit his skin, Akihito paused to allow the man to get comfortable. You always have to let the other person think they are in control regardless of how much you hated it.

So as Gun admired his lower body, Akihito made little movements to show his hatred of this still while letting the ass get comfortable. The man's hand touched his upper thigh, and the blonde tensed at that. As Gun giggled at his unease of the situation, he moved further up prompting Akihito to quickly raise his right leg to kick him in the head. Getting up, Akihito hit the man in the head before getting up just to be pulled back on the bed.

"You think you can get away from me?" Gun asked as he made sure to straddle him this time. "Did you know that with this much skin exposed I can see how you surpass Ai. Asami knows how to pick them."

"I appreciate the compliment, but you are sullying him."

Asami. Akihito breathed in a sigh of relief to hear his voice. "Get the fuck off of me." Pushing him off, Akihito got up and began moving towards Asami while pulling up his pants. Hearing the distinct sound of a gun clicking, he turned his attention back to Gun just to be placed behind Asami for safety.

Raising his weapon, Asami judged Gun's state and what the man could do in this tightly confined space. "Akihito, could you please go outside in case your wife is about to return."

With no room to argue that reasonable request, Akihito did as he wanted, but not without gently gliding his hand on Asami's back in a show of support. Going outside he found both of Asami's trusted men out there as his heart pounded loudly in his eardrums.

"Suoh?" He whispered for some guidance.

"Oh Gun will be unwise to begin a gunfight in there. So please stop your wife from approaching this trailer while they are still inside," Suoh requested softly.

Suspecting that the tall man was keeping his ears peeled on any sounds inside there, Akihito thought to heed Asami's warning further by walking off, but not without saying one more thing.

"I know he can take care of himself, but please." His words drifted off as a tear began to threaten to escape. "Turn Gun into Swiss cheese in case he hurts him."

Kirishima regarded the smaller man as he quickly turned away to leave all the while wiping under his eyes. There was still such strong feelings between them both that it was palpable. "Certainly."

Moving as far away from the trailer as possible he spotted Ai prompting himself to head her away from there.

Inside the trailer, Asami lessened up on his tension now that Akihito was out of there. "Now, do I need to educate you in how starting a fight here will look bad for the both of us?" Seeing the other gun return back to its holster, Asami slowly released his hold knowing how quick he was. "Did you come here for Momohara or did you know that Akihito was here?" That smirk from Gun showed that he knew that Akihito came to see Ai. "I will rip you apart if one hair on Akihito is harmed or touched again. After, I will go into your territory and demolish all that you hold dear before coming back to you. Do I make myself clear?"

The chuckle was low as Gun approached Asami with no fear of that threat at all. "Do you think that I fear you? I don't. Remember that I will take him and you will watch me enjoy that beautiful boy. Takaba will see me blow your brains out as I fuck him senseless, and be by my side as I take over your empire."

"Leave now, Gun."

Grinning at Asami, Gun moved away till he went to the door. "There are other ways to get him." Opening up the door he stepped outside.

As for himself, Asami left the trailer to see Ai with her arm around Akihito's forearm as she led him around the craft table. His mouth set at a thin line he moved away from the trailer escaping notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We weren't planning on posting an updated chapter but court is a fucking bitch so have a good day everyone and I hope that this chapter shows up compared to the last one. Later.


	8. Legal Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows and legality, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't speak about short verses between characters. We do have a reason for that. Thank you.

Storming into Kuroda's office, Ian presented the man some papers that he was shown with just that morning. Looking over at a young and beautiful redhead to Kuroda's right, Ian felt thrown off by that scene since Kuroda hated anyone being on the same side of the desk as himself.  
  
Inspecting the paperwork, Kuroda showed it to Barry. "This is why I wanted your take on that subject."  
  
Taking it from him, Barry reviewed it. "You mentioned before that on the birth certificate which the legal father is but the name on this isn't it." Looking at Ian, Barry asked, "This attacker is saying he is the father of her child?"  
  
They already reviewed this case? "Yes." Ian casually glanced over to Kuroda hoping to speak to him alone. "There is more to this Shinji."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Ignoring the new guy, Ian spoke only to Kuroda. "Takaba Akihito."  
  
Recognizing how much more serious this is Kuroda dismissed Barry almost too sweetly. As the younger man left the office, he spoke up more freely. "I heard that he made another move on Takaba recently. Didn't think he would do it so freely again like this."  
  
"No." His hand went back out. "What the hell was that between you and that redhead? You never let anyone behind your desk with you."  
  
Thinking upon that, Kuroda smiled softly. "He's a bright person, and I do enjoy speaking to him a lot. I don't mind him being there at all."  
  
"What about me? We just broke up, and you are already making nice with someone else."  
  
Hating to hear him complain Kuroda sighed. "I'm not. You and I are good at arguing the law together, but not good at being partners. If I choose to be with someone else, I will. So, do move on from us Ian or else it could destroy your mind."  
  
This man could act so cold for so long and turn so lovely the next with those Kuroda thinks who deserve it the most. Ian hated it. Though, as much as he hated it, he still had to think of his client. "We need to protect them from this maniac from a legal standpoint while Asami safeguards Akihito from that man personally."  
  
Taking a deep breath in he had to agree to that. "I'll bring this up to Asami. While I do, I must inform you that Oh Gun has already made another move on Akihito already. It was while Momohara was on set, so I recommend you to put more guards around her."  
  
Listening to this, Ian watched as Barry rushed into the office to hand Kuroda something. "The extra guards have already been attached." Ian's voice was already lingering away while he saw how Kuroda's expression changed into frustration. "What is it?"  
  
"Possibly the strangest custody case ever." Handing the motion to Ian, Kuroda wanted to drink before he had to go to Asami with this. "Oh Gun dares to site Takaba Akihito as his property and wishes for him to be in his care for now on."  
  
There was more to this than just that. "I'm not naive here to know that Akihito was with a certain someone before. A person in which Gun has an issue with now. This is not legal." Handing it back to Kuroda, Ian wasn't expecting the young interloper to speak up.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but he can file this as he so pleases since it is legal." Barry wasn't disturbed at all in how Ian saw him knowing he was displeased with him already just by being in Kuroda's company. To him, he was here for business even if his superior is incredibly handsome. "It is up to us to argue that it isn't and for the court to rule on it."  
  
With Ian glaring at Barry, Kuroda responded to that calmly, "In this, he's correct." Nodding to Barry, he gazed at Ian almost coldly. "Could you please conduct yourself in the most professional of levels while you are in my office without insulting my staff? It is quite unprofessional."  
  
XXX  
  
Breathing hard while trying to keep himself calm, Akihito knew that he couldn't blow up while Hidoko slept in his bedroom. Thankful that Ai was off late on set, he reviewed the writing on both documents again before raising one finger to excuse himself to go out to the balcony.  
  
Reaching the railing, he leaned against it to feel the air against his skin. Akihito's eyes traced the outline of the city with the dancing lights of the buildings not to explore its natural relief tonight. Hearing the door open and close behind him, his lips opened to speak, but no words fell from them.  
  
"Akihito, I'll make sure that both of these cases won't make it to court. You have my assurance."  
  
He wanted Asami to wrap his arm around him just like the old days, but Akihito couldn't allow that. "He isn't my son biologically, but I helped raise Hidoko." A tear escaped his eye. "I love him like he's my own."  
  
Studying his back, Asami allowed himself to say it. "And you are someone I feel like I married. Yes, I made a judgment in error by letting you go, but it never stopped how I felt." Stepping closer he wanted to touch his kitten. "I stayed faithful to you, Akihito. I also want you back with me."  
  
Breathing a little hard from that declaration had him turning around slowly to see that there was no one in the living room. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Kuroda and Ian departed out of respect. As for Kirishima and Suoh, you know where they are."  
  
Hearing his phone, Akihito glanced at his screen. "It's Ai." Answering it his eyes couldn't leave Asami as if he was afraid the man would vanish. "Really? You'll be going out for drinks and dinner with your co-star? Alright. Please be safe, and don't worry about Hidoko; he's sound asleep." Laughing a little he smiled. "If he were awake I would put you up to his ear, but don't worry, Hidoko will see your face in the morning. Just have fun and stay safe." He paused to listen to her. "I love you too." Hanging up, Akihito raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"As a friend. She knows that." Putting his phone away, Akihito felt tempted again but walked past him. "Just in case there are eyes on us." Heading inside he waited until Asami was in for him to shut the shutters electronically. "I can't chance it."  
  
Coming so close to his ex-lover, Asami wrapped his arm around that slim waist. "Kitten."  
  
Should he? Akihito's hand went up Asami's chest to feel those muscles underneath him.  
  
XXX  
  
In a private room, Ai and her co-star were already drinking heavily with their food. The women were laughing and discussing their characters even as the waiter came in to clear out their dishes, or to give them more drinks that Ai was unaware of something from the man; He worked for Oh Gun.  
  
"So you weren't married to your pretty husband for long." The woman smiled and took in a shot. "On a scale between one to ten, how in love are you with him?"  
  
Giggling, Ai grinned, "Ten. He is so sweet and smart, not to mention fun. He is the total package."  
  
Nodding her head, the woman played with the rim of her glass. "What made you take this role? I know why I did. I did because I like these type of roles, plus I'm bi-sexual."  
  
Ai gazed at her with a glassy eye as that information was passed to her. "I took it for a challenge. I get bored with the same old thing so I thought this would be great. Plus, I got to meet you, Kristen." Leaning forward, Ai smirked. "You are American, and yet you came here to a homophobic culture to film like this. Why?"  
  
Spotting something on her cute cleavage, Kristen wiped it off of her and presented her finger to Ai. "I love a challenge."  
  
Seeing the juice on Kristen's finger, Ai thought to place it in her finger. Sucking on it she began to feel hot prompting her to pull away and to drink more. "They serve great food and drink here."  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Hearing the waiter, Ai accepted the drinks.  
  
XXX  
  
Shirts off and Akihito on Asami's lap, they were both making out as if they were in Middle school again. Akihito's hand tried to stay in one spot on Asami's chest while their tongues seemed to wrap around deeper together. Moaning, his eyes went to the door afraid that Ai would pop in, but nothing occurred, so he closed his eyes.  
  
Moving down to his zipper, Asami unleashed his kitten from his tight confines. "Let me taste you this time." Lifting him, he placed Akihito on his back and removed his pants. "Don't stop me."  
  
He wanted to feel Asami's mouth on him. "I wasn't, but I also want to do the same to you."  
  
Lifting his eyes to view very lustful ones from Akihito, Asami stood up to remove his pants, and gently placed them over a chair and laying back down on the couch he watched as Akihito moved on top of him. It had been a long time coming that he will mark up his kitten with his scent.  
  
XXX  
  
She said that living in a hotel had its advantages with all its amenities included. Even as she first looked over the significant place, Ai felt butterflies being there before they sat down to drink some seltzer water. Smiling at the beautiful woman before her she could somewhat see the allure of wanting to be with the same sex. It felt exciting.  
  
"You are truly an amazing person, Kristen. You are so cultured. I'm glad that we are working together so hopefully, we can continue being friends after this is done." If Ai noticed what she said to Kristen she would see how her words made the woman felt guilty.  
  
Moving closer, Kristen touched Ai's hair. "I would love that too. In fact, would you like to study another part of our character's performance?" Kristen questioned. When Ai nodded her head, she gently touched her breast to find the girl wasn't wearing a bra. She softly moved her fingers around and smiled. "You are lovely. I requested to work with you." Smiling some more, Kristen urged her. "Would you like to touch me?" When the girl did, she involuntarily shuddered. "Sorry."  
  
Smiling, Ai moved closer to kiss her briefly. "I'm not." Kissing her again, Ai couldn't believe her boldness.  
  
XXX  
  
Breathing hard while enjoying the taste in his mouth, Akihito looked over to Asami. "One day we can do it all." He promised as he stood up Akihito was pulled against Asami to find the man kissing his midriff. "Asami." Breathing out, he felt hard again and pulled into that mouth once more. As a finger entered his cavern, Akihito sat down on that lap. "I'll divorce once this over, and we can be together. We can do this all night and all day if you want."  
  
Hearing the promise was good, but he wanted it now. "For an intelligent man, I was an idiot." Loosening Akihito up wasn't hard as Asami lowered him on his shaft. "You won't be single for long. We will go to a place where we can get it all legal."  
  
"Uh." Gritting his teeth from feeling that large cock inside of him, Akihito finally registered his words. "Legal?"  
  
"No one will take you away from me." Just enjoying his blonde on top of him, Asami grinned. "Vows, Kitten."  
  
That's what he was talking about. Akihito shifted his hips and moaned. "I'm still married. I can't as much as I want this." Moving off of him, Akihito laid next to him. "Ryuichi."  
  
His name. Moving closer, Asami gathered him up. "It did feel good inside of you."  
  
"I loved having you inside me."  
  
XXX  
  
After Ai left her room, Kristen gathered up her silk robe carefully as she opened up the door to her next guest. Rolling her eyes at the vile man, she poured herself a drink.  
  
"She didn't give any information up. She loves her husband and child. While we were together, we rehearsed our lines. That's all." Turning to Gun, Kristen nearly growled. "Now as for my mother."  
  
"Your mother is a whore. My whore. So until either one of you pay your father's debt, she'll remain where she is." Stepping closer, Gun opened her robe up. "Your mother is beautiful still, but you can still fetch more if you shot porn. Think about it."  
  
Fastening her robe back up, Kristen flipped the door off after the man left. She sighed thinking that maybe it would be faster that way, but how would it go back to normal after it is all done?  
  
---  
 


	9. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a bar, Suoh comes across a stunning surprise that will open up to a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Artlover here, and someone couldn't quite believe that thing about someone bringing suit and claiming custody on a grown man. I know it is crazy and yet, there is a lot of weird cases that do come up that even I get to look over due to my profession. This one time, it was an ex-girlfriend who decided to do this to me. Her lawyer accepted the case just wanting the money, and thankfully a Judge tossed it out due to how assinine it was. Not the Judge's words, but mines. I can think of more elaborate words, but I won't at this time due to the stress I'm feeling. 
> 
> Now I'm curious what other crazy questions will come up from this chapter or the next, but I will know that I believe it will be Historia handling the comments right now until Hist and my court case is over and done with.

It was late at night with Suoh and Kirishima deciding to head to their usual bar. As Kirishima went inside, Suoh noticed that his wily pervert was nowhere to be seen though he was told he is there. Moving through the kitchen area, Suoh decided to go to the side door to where the alley laid to find the surprise of his life.  
  
Alistair was fighting against a man much taller with a built of a building before the smaller grown man got on top of him, and broke his neck. As the bigger person was brought down, Alistair turned abruptly to face Suoh.  
  
"Well, fuck me." Upset, Alistair kicked the corpse beside him as he called someone on the phone. "Clean up." Hanging up, he approached. "I'm working here to lay low."  
  
Not sure if he should believe this, Suoh pressed him against the wall. "Who do you work for?"  
  
Shaking his head, Alistair nearly laughed. "I'm a free agent."  
  
"Sorano?"  
  
"He is my friend who is as innocent as they come."  
  
Examining the dead man, Suoh recognized him. "He works for Oh Gun."  
  
"He does, and what they wouldn't do to try to kill me." Moving back over to the large man, Alistair started to go through his pockets. "Why? Because I was hired to kill Gun, but that bastard decided to toss his sister in front of him just after I fired. Fucking coward. Who knows if his sister is a good person or not, but I'm not the type of person to kill someone innocent."  
  
Hearing the anger and angst in his words, Suoh stepped forward to bring him up. "Who hired you then?"  
  
"Feilong. He figured to hire someone outside of him to do his work." Shrugging, Alistair began to laugh. "I love my job." Moving his hand down, he cupped Suoh's groin. "Just like I love this."  
  
His eyes darkened at the lusty cutie. "You can have this later. Tell me more."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
XXX  
  
Alistair Fujita, 30 years old, was almost an ordinary looking person if it weren't for the purple hair and the spunky grin on his face. According to Feilong, he is an assassin he has used more than his fair share of times and is entirely professional.  
  
"Do you think the purple is too much? I think that it was better than the blue." Messing his hair up, Alistair winked at Suoh. "I don't think that Kazumi wants to be with me anymore."  
  
Ignoring that, Asami didn't find him obnoxious. "Give him time." Smirking at Suoh, he continued to speak to Alistair. "Would you be interested in fighting with us against Oh Gun? He has decided to try to take custody in a child with a woman he took advantage of while trying to take what belongs to me."  
  
Hearing the undertones in his voice, Alistair moved forward. "Momohara Ai, right? I'm not a moron here since I was casing that party because that asshole was there. I saw how he made her look like he saw a ghost and how her husband appeared to want to kill him. I'm not an idiot. I know that you were once involved with Takaba Akihito at one time." Tapping his armrest, Alistair pursed his lips. "I'll help, but don't expect me to do all the work. This guy has wanted to kill me himself."  
  
"I don't expect that I need more hands on deck. My men are more than capable, but it helps to have more."  
  
Loving the way this handsome man smiled, Alistair leaned forward. "Count me in." Standing up he expected that this was the last of that business.  
  
"Is Sorano in trouble?"  
  
His feet froze up at Kirishima's question. "Negative. Sorano is highly innocent and shouldn't be involved in this."  
  
"Why are you lying?"  
  
All of them turned around as the blonde dropped down from the ceiling. Seeing Suoh's gun drawn on him along with Asami, Sorano looked over to Kei. "I am an ammunitions expert previously, just not anymore. I am currently under protection due to my seeing a crime that killed many. They may have moved me away and changed my identity, but no matter where I run, they find me."  
  
"And who is, they?" Kirishima inquired softly as he was glad his boss and friend put their weapons away.  
  
"Who is our common enemy?" His frown deepened, and Sorano felt Alistair pat his back. "That time Alistair was in Korea doing his job Oh Gun caught me. If he didn't find me, I would have been dead by now." Smiling at Alistair, Sorano took his hand. "I have been protected by him ever since."  
  
"You said you were an Ammunitions Expert."  
  
"Cause of my dad. He ran a demolition business and taught me everything." Snickering, Sorano looked at his friend. "I'm pretty fast when I'm properly motivated."  
  
"Like helping us take down, Oh Gun?" Asami would like this type of expertise on his side.  
  
"You got it. Tell me when so we can end this nightmare." Sorano pointed to himself. "My family and everyone else I know deserve justice."  
  
XXX  
  
On his computer, late at night, Akihito couldn't sleep. Tapping the side area of his laptop, he felt curious enough to make a secure connection to see if Asami was willing to chat. Waiting for confirmation, there was the crime lord still looking magnificent.  
  
Asshole.  
  
"Kitten."  
  
That fucking smirk of his that would sometimes be infuriating turned Akihito on. "I couldn't sleep." He admitted.  
  
"Because Ai is having an affair?"  
  
Closing his eyes for a mere second, Akihito responded to him patiently. "If she is, I hope she doesn't get hurt. You do remember we aren't in love."  
  
That brought a genuine smile to Asami's face before he removed his jacket off. "Cute shirt you have on, Kitten. I seem to remember it on the floor more than anything else."  
  
A strong hint that prompted a strong urge for Akihito to remove his shirt. "I also remember a similar shirt such as that being ripped off by me."  
  
As an example, Asami did the same with his shirt. "Anything else you remember?"  
  
Licking his lips, Akihito inched forward. "The way you kissed my neck and how my nipples felt." Touching his nipples had him enjoying how Asami's eyes darkened with lust. "Asami?"  
  
"You always had the sweetest tasting skin that I can drown myself in. My Akihito. Do you know that you are the only relationship I have ever had?"  
  
Breathing hard, Akihito already knew that Asami knew of his life. "I had alcohol poisoning after you tossed me away. I was so broken up and pissed off that I just drank myself into oblivion. I didn't mean for it to get like that, but it happened. I noticed that wasn't in your updated file of me." Seeing that stunned expression on Asami, Akihito looked down. "It's a good thing to know someone in the hospital. They may have said I was in there, but they didn't say why."  
  
Trying to reach out to him was futile since Akihito was on the other side of the screen. "Kitten." Asami's words felt weak while he wanted to comfort him.  
  
"I nearly died, but thankfully they got to me in time." Taking a deep breath in he brought his focus back forth. "I hate feeling weak, Asami."  
  
"I won't let you feel this way again. Never."  
  
"Best not or else I'll tie your balls up and make them into a gag." Sticking his tongue out, Akihito giggled. "So much for those magnificent balls after I'm done with them."  
  
"But you agreed just now how they are marvelous."  
  
That gold color in Asami's eyes twinkled from his smugness. "Uh huh, but I'm the one with the most delectable tasting balls ever. Your words, Bastard." Leaning back, Akihito nearly flipped him off. "I win because of that."  
  
Chuckling at his cheekiness, Asami almost agreed. "Akihito, after this is all done with, I do agree that both of us need to speak at length."  
  
"We do."  
  
"I do know of a place to take us both to do so. After, we can have a long vacation together. Would that please you?"  
  
His first order of business would be with Ai and then this. "I'd like that, Asami."  
  
Smiling at that, Asami started to stand up. "Than a preview."  
  
Akihito was greeted with a full view of Asami.  
  
---  
 


	10. Victims

In the bar, Sorano was busy cutting up lemons when the sudden urge to disappear washed over him. Slipping into one side area, he whispered to his boss to keep his whereabouts a secret. In the private room, he texted Kirishima even as Gun stepped into view.  
  
From the peephole, Sorano could see the man talk to his boss just before Gun began to move towards the bar. Holding his breath, he wished that Alistair was even here.   
  
"I'm looking for him due to a massive debt that is owed to me. He pays or else he works for me." Gun did a careful once over of the bar before landing on the area he was hiding. "You do understand, correct?"  
  
This was a bar that protected those like Kirishima and Suoh from their high-risk occupations and gave them a place to relax. The owner wanted to provide this for his most valuable clientele with no risk to them or his employees. So examining this individual with pure indifference while maintaining his private opinion, the owner responded to him.  
  
"You must be mistaken here about this person even if he works here I'll make sure to allocate his paycheck to you while maintaining some living expenses for him to live on." The older man leaned his hands on the bar. "You may be a big shot where you come from, but over here there is a much bigger person running things. Someone who is far more reasonable. Got it?" Moving back, the owner wasn't expecting a gunshot in his forehead for his trouble.  
  
"Got it," Gun replied softly as his eyes slowly moved around the bar before departing.  
  
XXX  
  
Kuroda was quietly jotting things down as the witness sat beside him. Each time a policeman approached, Kuroda halted them making them understand he will no longer be answering any more questions.  
  
"Will I be placed back into WitSec?"  
  
Still writing, Kuroda could see Barry approach. "Negative. They are not effective, and you proved that one." Glancing up to Barry he asked, "Anything?"  
  
"Kirishima wants him to live at his place." Barry smiled comfortingly to Sorano.  
  
Humming at that, Kuroda briefly smiled at Sorano. "That's the safest place I can think of. Alistair won't be far." That one turned out to have a perverted love affair with Suoh.  
  
"I'm glad." His legs shook still as Sorano stood up when seeing Kirishima entering. "I wish I didn't have to keep hiding anymore."  
  
"Well, I'm certain that after this that you won't." Kuroda lowered his voice so no one else could hear him. "Oh Gun had made the incorrect move when he made an enemy out of Asami."  
  
Feeling Kirishima's hand around his forearm, Sorano heard those words echoing in his head, not with fear, but with too much hope.  
  
XXX  
  
"So is that his second move or third move? I'm now losing count here." Raising his fingers while screwing his face up, Akihito sat on Asami's desk. "Gun is still on your territory, so I know it is all bad."  
  
"Indeed, it is all bad, Kitten." Golden eyes raked over that comfortable rear on his desk to note how good it was to have Akihito there. "I may not have a fondness for your wife, due to personal reasons, she never deserved her treatment at all from Gun. I have grown rather fond of Alistair and Sorano's personality with their flair for expertise, plus, they are personally involved with Kirishima and Suoh now."  
  
Akihito could imagine Suoh with a personal life. That man wasn't there in the deepest darkest recesses of the night or the earliest of dawns like Kirishima. While Suoh had expertise in his field, it was Kirishima that Asami called upon when they were under attack that night in the penthouse, so he assumed the man was with someone.   
  
Tilting his head to see his Kitten in deep thought, Asami thought to ask him, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I guess that Kirishima isn't a eunuch. I always thought he was with the number of times I see him compared to Suoh."  
  
Chuckling at that thought, Asami stood up to kiss him. "Rest assured that he isn't. It's just that Kirishima enjoys being a mother hen to me."  
  
"I know, and I also know that he hates me."  
  
"He doesn't, and he was just cautious of you. Kirishima isn't like that anymore."  
  
Feeling Asami kiss upon his lips, Akihito felt his pants tighten. "This is bad, Asami."  
  
XXX  
  
Tongue upon a nipple the owner circled it loving how their lover moaned. Her chocolate eyes lifted to see Ai's closed, and she started to undress her more. "Is it too soon to tell you how I feel?" That popped open Ai's eyes. "I know that this is all new to you, but I can't help it, I'm falling hard for you."  
  
Moving up and ignoring how she was mostly undressed, Ai considered those words. "I am too, but we can't truly be together, not in this country."  
  
"We can live elsewhere where they can accept us."  
  
With sadness, Ai started to dress up. "I can't separate Hidoko from his father like that."  
  
True. Coming closer she hugged her. "We can figure out something for all of us. We can leave this country together. Akihito too. Would you like this?" Kissing Ai, Kristen loved feeling the woman's response.  
  
Hearing a knock on her door, Ai responded to it. "Yes?"  
  
"You are due on set for your set, Momohara-kun." Someone called.  
  
"I'll be there!" Ai called back before looking at her again. "I'll see you soon." Kissing her, she slipped off the bed and ran through the trailer to get out of there.  
  
Laying back, Kristen sighed as she thought of the ramifications for running away. Her heart beat wildly even before she raised herself to see the angry eyes of Gun. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lifting a recorder Oh Gun replayed everything Kristen spoke about to Ai. Putting it away he pulled out a camera. "Now pose for me. I'm going to be selling you for your betrayal."  
  
"Don't! I'll have sex with you instead. Use me, and you won't regret it." Even as desperation cried out Kristen could see that Gun didn't care to make her pose for the man in the nude.  
  
XXX  
  
A week later, Akihito could see that Ai was a bit depressed about her friend, Kristen. Asking her about it, Ai didn't want to admit anything until the girl got a bit drunk and realized that she fell for Kristen. When Ai was sober the next day, she remembered what she told him and apologized to him.  
  
"Why? It's fine, but please be careful about that seeing that Oh Gun is trying to make our lives a living hell," warned Akihito as he sat next to her. He did tell her about the custody thing.  
  
Leaning her head against him, Ai growled, "He's a poop head. I want to be with her, and you want to be with Asami." Bringing her head up she looked directly at Akihito. "I'm right about that, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, but we haven't done anything to break our vows, Ai. I know our marriage isn't traditional, but that's me."  
  
"You want to, I bet."  
  
"Oh, yes." Snickering at that thought, he saw his wife blush. "You have though."  
  
"Almost. I wanted to go all the way until she brought up living in a place they'll accept us as lovers." Taking his hand, she pouted. "I can't separate you from Hidoko."  
  
"Thank you, and I love him." Still, he wanted her to be happy. "We can discuss that when the time comes. Just see and have fun right now."  
  
XXX  
  
The thing is, he couldn't, not with this Oh Gun shit happening. As Akihito was working, he spotted Kristen on the docks just gazing out into the horizon. Thinking of Ai and everything, he went to the woman.  
  
"Hi." As the woman turned to him, Akihito was shocked to see tears spring to life. "Oh my god! Are you alright?"  
  
Shaking her head violently, Kristen fell to her knees. "No! I want to die."  
  
Getting down to his knees Akihito took her hands. "Talk to me. Ai is anxious about you."  
  
"Ai? Oh my goodness. I'm not good for her anymore and I'm so sorry, but I love your wife though I can't be with her anymore because I'm soiled." Her head fell further making it hard to distinguish some of her words.   
  
"Soiled? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Raising her head, Kristen explained in a stuttering voice about how Oh Gun is using her and why. As Akihito let go due to being stunned by some of it, she wailed out. "Now I'm being sold as a call girl because I haven't been doing my part just because I'm in love with your wife. I'm only allowing it due to I don't want to spy on her."  
  
Breathing hard and knowing the vicinity of where they are to the nearest person, Akihito contacted them. "I know that you are busy, but I have another Oh Gun victim."  
  
---  
 


	11. Unmodeled Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship comes to life and a shoot becomes a headache.

In the man's home, Barry sat as Kuroda swirled his scotch around in his glass. For the first case in his employment, Barry thought that this was quite a challenging one. Asami's name had to be kept out of it. This also went for Momohara Ai's and possibly even Kristen Sloan. It was the others who didn't seem to mind.   
  
Taking a slow pull of his scotch, Kuroda gazed down more at the liquid than of his employee. "Sit down or else my hardwood will wear out."  
  
Doing as he was told, Barry stared at his untouched drink. "Were you ever nervous your first time with a case?"  
  
"I was, and even the second time." Smiling with friendly warmth, Kuroda found a blush forming on Barry's cheeks. "It does get easier, but people don't."  
  
"Were you like me?"  
  
"Afraid not, Barry. For me, I have always been like this." Moving forward to tap the younger man's glass with his own, Kuroda advised him, "Drink up, and while you are in private with me, you may call me Shinji."  
  
Taking a small sip, Barry found the scotch to be far more pleasant than that of many others he has drunk before. "That's good, Shinji."  
  
Spotting that blush Kuroda needed to say it. "You like me, don't you? You always blush in my presence."  
  
The red deepened and Barry wanted to turn away. "That would be unprofessional, Sir."  
  
"Be honest; it's fine."  
  
Standing up, Barry moved to his couch to sit beside him. "I know that you just left another relationship."  
  
"That relationship is nothing when I didn't love him. He is an excellent lawyer and a good person, but we aren't a good match." Turning his head to the redhead, Kuroda enjoyed gazing into the nuances of those green eyes. "As for you, I can see it."  
  
Taking his drink and Kuroda's in hand, Barry put it on the table and cupped the man's face in his hands to kiss it. Finding himself placed on Kuroda's lap, Barry loosened up his tie in order to toss it behind him.   
  
Pulling away, Kuroda whispered, "No sex tonight, just this, and us getting to know one another better. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." Barry quickly connected his lips again to him, grateful to hear those words finally from someone.  
  
XXX  
  
Akihito is waiting for the person he was supposed to interview and photograph as well. Tapping the armrest of the chair, he glanced over to the person in charge who shrugged their shoulders while they stomped out their frustration silently over the phone. He hated the unprofessional.  
  
"He's here. Aki, he's here." The Agent smiled as she fluttered her arms around. "He'll be in makeup and be in soon."  
  
Standing up, Akihito had to begin his preparations all over again to make sure things were still good. While he did this, the Agent finally handed him what he needed to know finally about the person. Rolling his eyes, Akihito looked down and cursed.  
  
"Language."   
  
That voice. Turning his head, Akihito cursed the woman for not even giving him anything at all about his job before him accepting it. Grabbing his phone, he texted Asami.   
  
"As if I care." Akihito hissed out while grabbing his precious camera.   
  
Standing on the marked spot, Gun grinned. "I told them not to say a word since we are old friends."  
  
Moving his body around, Akihito couldn't help but growl out, "We aren't old friends but enemies."   
  
Rushing over, The Agent gently took his hand. "But Akihito, he is paying us a lot of money."  
  
That's all she saw was money signs. Hearing a ping off his phone, Akihito attributed that to Asami getting his message, at least, he hoped so. "Fine, but I think I'll ask my questions."  
  
XXX  
  
 **Busan, South Korea**  
  
The stench was heady to Alistair the moment he snuck through the heater duct way. It was a place that wasn't used for some time given the amount of dust in there so as he moved along, Alistair plugged his nose with a tissue, not that it truly helped him.   
  
As he made his way along the small passageway, he would look down the grates to see various women or even men in different states of acts, but they weren't his target. Taking a quiet deep breath, Alistair continued to move till he reached the end to find Kristen's mother alone. Silently, he undid the grate and placed it aside to drop down to see such startled eyes from her.  
  
"Samantha Sloan, I'm here to get you for Kristen. Don't worry about your husband; he's safe and waiting to see you," Alistair whispered as his hands remained outstretched. "Please, you have to come with me."  
  
Cautious, Samantha took a step towards him. "He'll come after us."  
  
"You will all be protected. Trust me. You have to come with me now." With one hand out now Alistair hoped that she'd accept it. When she did, he smiled with hope. "Great. After we leave, the person I'll be bringing you to will give you a haven until this over. After, we'll reunite you with your daughter."  
  
Nodding her head, Samantha was ready to climb out of this hell hoping to shed these shackles.  
  
XXX  
  
The shudder snapped continuously for Akihito as he took photos of Gun. As the man smiled or went serious, Akihito began his round of questioning.  
  
"Why are you here, Oh Gun? You have so much in Korea, so why here when another has cornered everything as there is in Japan?" Yes, this question is brimming with hatred.  
  
"I have come here to claim my child Takaba, and to also lay stake on everything that Asami Ryuichi holds dear here," stated Gun with happy aplomb. "This also includes a certain photographer." Hearing a startled gasp from the Agent he chuckled. "Don't be shocked when it is true. I would take you, but you are simply a cow."  
  
Stomping her foot, she huffed, "Why I never."  
  
The sounds of her heels clicking away was heard as she stormed away, prompting Akihito to put his camera down. "None of that will happen."  
  
"It will."  
  
That confidence was not as charming as Asami's cockiness when this was brimming with a warning which wasn't at all hidden that made Akihito begin to turn to find a Korean version of Suoh standing there. As those arms went down to encircle him, Akihito tried to dodge him to bring himself in the arms of another which was a version of Kirishima.  
  
"What the hell? You hired yourself doppelgänger versions of Kirishima and Suoh?" Akihito questioned with bitter hatred in which brought the Kirishima clone to place him hard against the Suoh clone. "Oh, I bet you even made your dick the same size as Asami's too if you are truly competing. Man, you are pathetic."  
  
Walking past them Gun ordered his men to carry Akihito to the car right away.  
  
XXX  
  
Arriving at the location of the shoot, Asami found that his kitten had been taken. Crouching down, he knew that Akihito would never leave his belongings behind at all considering how valuable they are.   
  
"Ping his phone now." Standing up, Asami could see that Kirishima was calling in that order. While that was being done, he decided to go back to pack up for Akihito.  
  
Sighing, Kirishima glanced over to his boss even as Suoh was on the phone. "What is it?" He whispered to his friend.   
  
Hanging up, Suoh reported the news. "The extraction of the elder Sloans is a success. Alistair has delivered them to Feilong, and the baishe leader is expecting a fair payment from you, Asami-sama."  
  
With everything now packed up, Asami handed it to Suoh. "So be it. I want Akihito back safely."  
  
Phone down Kirishima reported the findings. "We should be off if we are to catch them then."  
  
XXX  
  
Two weapons directly aimed at him and a rapist to the left of him, and Akihito had to think on his teachings on how to get out of this. As Gun's hands started to wander, he closed his eyes to will his body to remember.  
  
That leech is now next to the button of his jeans so he couldn't react, Akihito had to allow Gun think he had the upper hand. Even as the hot breath was felt against his neck, Akihito refused to tense; he'll react when it is the correct time.   
  
Feeling the man pull away that's when Akihito quickly elbowed him and pulled a kick across the expanse of the cab of the limo effectively knocking the guns out of their hands. Now, he had to react even faster as he grabbed a gun to hold against Gun's temple.  
  
"I don't think so, not unless you want your boss dead," warned Akihito even as he leaned to the side to opened the sunroof.   
  
Smiling with self-satisfaction, Gun eyed his men even as he felt Akihito's body so close to him. "My men are better at this than you."  
  
"Shut up." Dragging him up Akihito could see Asami's vehicle behind this one with Kirishima behind the wheel.   
  
Winking at them Gun stepped on Akihito's foot which didn't serve to help the man at all as the blonde elbowed him in the shoulder blade before throwing him to the doppelgängers.  
  
"Male penis's for you to enjoy asshole!" Akihito called out as he left the car to hang off the back. Seeing the blonde head of the fake Suoh pop up, he raised his gun but backed off when he lost his handhold. "Shit."  
  
"Akihito!"  
  
Hearing Asami's voice, he turned to it with almost an uncaring air to his situation as he launched himself to where Asami was just to feel arms wrapped around him. Laughing at how he ran to Asami's open car door worked, the blonde kissed him.   
  
"The asshole didn't have time to do anything except to kidnap me." Settling into the seat, Akihito watched as Asami's face turned from relief to serious.  
  
"Stay on them, Kirishima," Asami ordered.  
  
"Hai." Stepping on the accelerator, Kirishima continued their pursuit.  
  
---  
 


	12. The Start of a Sexy Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Gun kidnapped Akihito, but with some quick thinking from the blonde, he escaped into the arms of Asami. 
> 
> Akihito also discusses something with Ai before bringing it up to Asami.

It felt so close with their pursuit to Gun that Akihito could taste how near this will be. How long did it even feel for Ai to be under protective custody while afraid of this monster? Something that included Kristen and her parents along with Sorano; It truly boggled his mind to think about even while he mindlessly went to hold Asami's hand.  
  
In the side view mirror, Kirishima calmly spotted something that brought his foot off the pedal effectively dropping his speed. It was admittedly troublesome while the police decided to head off after Oh Gun themselves.  
  
"I apologize Asami-sama," Kirishima said, knowing how his boss wouldn't be upset by his actions.  
  
Holding Akihito's hand, Asami relaxed into his seat. "It is perfectly understandable, and we'll get him next time."  
  
Watching the partition go up Akihito could now see his camera bag was in there with them. "Asami."  
  
Interrupting him, Asami gently whispered, "When will you ever say my name?"  
  
Akihito thought to himself that it didn't feel permanent to him before due to how dangerous things were. "You threw me away."  
  
"That's why." Might as well state the facts. "I know of one way to truly do so."  
  
"I like to see it." Rubbing his finger against Asami's hand, Akihito leaned over for a kiss.  
  
XXX  
  
Arriving home Akihito stopped at the entrance while Ai and Kristen boldly made out with their tops off. Closing the door to prevent the guards from viewing this show, he cleared his throat.  
  
"I get that we don't have a traditional marriage, but at least take that into the bedroom," He warned softly as he lifted the baby monitor to his ears.  
  
Covering her breasts up, Ai sat up. "I'm sorry Aki, we got carried away."  
  
"That's fine since I get it." Looking at them both, Akihito grinned. "Asami is working his ass off to get Gun out of our hair so we all can have a life." Now the question. "What will happen to Hidoko after this over with? You know that I love him, Ai."  
  
Forgetting she didn't have her top on, Ai's arms fell to the sides as she fell further into the couch. "I know, and I love Kristen, so I want to be with her. The thing is that I want you always to see him, but with my high profile, it makes it impossible to maintain this relationship."  
  
Nodding his head, Akihito knew that he'd end up with Asami after anyhow. "How about we talk about this more later, and you continue with Kristen." Taking the monitor, he smirked. "I'll babysit."  
  
Watching him leave Kristen held Ai. "We'll figure it out. I know it."  
  
"Will we? I wish this country weren't so hard on this lifestyle." Pouting, Ai continued to look towards where Akihito went to. "I can't separate him from Hidoko."  
  
XXX  
  
Arriving home, Suoh cracked a slight smile at his cheeky lover sitting on the chair fully naked save for one of his ties dangling around Alistair's private part.  
  
Loosening up his tie around his neck, Suoh approached to find that sweet penis already hardening. "You look good."  
  
Effectively reaching for Suoh's tie, Alistair brought him down to his level. "Can you think of another use for this tie?" Raising his eyebrow, Alistair removed the one around Suoh's neck as well. "And this one too?"  
  
Thinking of a hundred things to do with these ties now, Suoh took the one in Alistair's hand to tie his wrist to the chair. "I can think of so many uses with them." Bringing up the knot to give it a comfortable grip around Alistair's shaft, Suoh slowly removed his clothes. "What about you?"  
  
Knowing he could quickly get out of this and not wanting to, Alistair adjusted his body more. "This is an excellent starting position since I hate to come that quickly."  
  
Clothes off, Suoh stood over him. "Are you thirsty?"  
  
With his free hand, Alistair ran his hand over the length of Suoh's cock. "Always."  
  
XXX  
  
With his home now having another person inside of it, Kirishima had his eyes immediately peeled to where Sorano might be. Spotting him in a darkened area before the door to the balcony, he went over to see him.  
  
"Sorano?"  
  
"Does it get any easier? I keep seeing him getting killed." Standing up, Sorano decided to invite himself to get held by the man. "Sorry for being weak."  
  
Wrapping his arms around him, Kirishima kissed the top of his head. "You aren't at all. Though, I do wish to know how you got the drop on us at Sion."  
  
Was the man providing a distraction or that he needed an honest answer to the security there? Probably both. Sorano responded to his query softly as he ran his finger down Kirishima's tie.  
  
"Alistair taught me how to be stealthy like that just in case I needed to escape. When he went to Sion, I had a feeling I had to sneak in to provide any backup. Proof if you will." Pulling away slightly, Sorano couldn't tell what the man was thinking. "He didn't have to protect me, but he did, and in that, we became friends."  
  
Knowing that he was being sincere Kirishima bent to kiss his nose. "I will help you breathe again."  
  
"I know." Moving away from him fully Sorano started to undress. "Kei, please."  
  
Spotting the trembling in his hand Kirishima stopped him. "You aren't ready. We'll approach this subject another time."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, buts." Picking him up, Kirishima nearly laughed at the cute squeak he made. "I'm perfectly fine with just sleeping beside you."  
  
"Fine, if you are, but don't say I wasn't willing before."  
  
Finding the pout on him cute, Kirishima chuckled. "Don't worry about that."  
  
XXX  
  
Laying there on his bed, listening to the gentle snores of Hidoko through the monitor, Akihito turned to his side to stare at the patterned design of the speaker. As a tear started to form, he sat up to reach for his computer to establish a secure connection to Asami. Waiting for the man to answer seemed to feel like an eternity until Asami replied with just his damp hair in play.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you." Wiping a tear that fell, Akihito raised a leg up to his chest. "I'll wait till tomorrow to have a conversation with Ai, but I need you to keep my emotions in check."  
  
It happened. "So the reports of Ms. Sloan and your wife are accurate. I did hear that they are thinking of moving to France after this," Asami spoke with more of a gentle tone instead of a smug one. It was like he didn't need to be this way at all. "Akihito, speak to Ai, let her know that you wish to have your son twice a week. I can fly you to them to get him, and if you desire for the first year, we may stay those two weeks there. I can still conduct business," offered Asami. "I feel this is a generous offer, especially seeing as she is an actress even popular over there."  
  
Thinking about that offer, Akihito brushed his hair back. "I'll bring it up to her, thanks."  
  
"We will speak more about the two of us later, Kitten."  
  
Seeing a towel being tossed to the side, Akihito felt his interest piqued by what was below that screen. "We will, but how was that shower without me?"  
  
The laptop was placed on Asami's bed, and Akihito was now graced with the full display of his former lover in front of him. "Lonely. Would you care to join me another time?"  
  
"Gladly." Taking his shirt off, Akihito winked at him. "You'll have to wait till next time for the rest."  
  
"I'll take you up on that Akihito so be very aware of that."  
  
Remembering every detail of that body against him, Akihito grinned. "I am very focused on that all the time now."  
  
---  
 


	13. Open Threats and light Teasings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun is an asshole truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I shouldn't write summaries - A.L

With a drink in hand that he purchased from the convenient store, Barry found himself in the pathway of two large thugs and Gun. Excusing himself, Barry tried to move around them just to be stopped.

"May I help you?" Not to be intimidated by this tactic, Barry stood there waiting for the threat.

Stepping closer to take hold of his tie, Gun's smile wasn't at all friendly. "Tell your boss that I didn't appreciate his client's interference, so please make sure to inform him that I'll be bumping up the trials." Grabbing Barry's drink from his hand, he took a long sip from it.

"If you are trying to frighten me, it isn't working." Walking past the man, Barry continued to keep his eyes on him. "As for those issues you need to speak to your lawyer about pushing up the court date."

Partially sickened by the green drink he had in his hands, Gun laughed at the cocky young thing while he walked away. "Not all dates need a lawyer to help push it up. Sometimes it takes the right person to do so." Enjoying how the redhead paused to consider his words, Gun raised the hijacked bottle. "Good day."

XXX

From a day of shooting a model, Akihito went to Sion for Hidoko only to find Asami holding him as the nanny looked on. Stepping forth, he kissed his son before looking at Asami.

"I guess we can talk before I need to leave," Akihito acquiesce knowing that he would be facing temptation once more.

Handing Hidoko off to the nanny, Asami went up to him. "Shall we?"

"Sure. Let's go."

XXX

Slumped down in the chair opposite of Kuroda, Ian just got finished watching the love parade even as Barry stopped recounting what Gun said to him before the younger man disappeared from the office. Tapping his toe lightly, Ian bit the inside of his cheek in thought.

"He is just a plaything to you; that's all."

Almost laughing at the jealousy, Kuroda kept up his professional demeanor. "Barry is more than just a colleague to me and more than a lover." Grinning at Ian, he felt amused at the silliness here. "Move past it, and we'll do fine."

"For you when I'm still in love with you," complained Ian as he finally stood up and moved over to the window. "Do you also believe that Gun means another thing when he mentions about progressing the trials?"

"I do, and we will need to say what happened to Asami so he can be informed." Getting up, Kuroda looked out the window too. "This person does things more differently than those from the past who try to oppose him. Makes you wonder his end game."

To hear some fear in Kuroda's voice brought hesitation in Ian as he faced him. "I'm not used to this sort of thing Shinji so you must instruct me on how to go about the issue."

Nodding his head, Kuroda started to explain to Ian what he'll need to expect when dealing with these, "Messes."

XXX

Standing before Asami prompted Akihito to wish that the raven would sit behind the desk to give them both some space, but instead, here they are at a hairbreadth of one another. The blonde could feel Asami's body heat roll off of him and onto his being. That cologne the older man was fond of made Akihito twitch below his waistline. It felt unbearable.

Taking a clearing breath, Akihito finally spoke. "We did have a long talk this morning, and Ai did like the idea you presented, but as a mother, she wants to present another."

"And that is?"

Having Asami this close was driving him insane, but he couldn't allow the man to know this, so he pressed on. "Instead of the two weeks, she is proposing for three weeks instead. She is perfectly fine with me bringing him back here, just as long as Hidoko doesn't complain of too long. He is a baby, after all. She hates that when parents get divorced that it seems that the father gets screwed over."

The woman isn't as flighty as he had initially thought. Seeing some worry in Akihito's eyes, Asami smirked. "He is still a baby, and Hidoko isn't at all fussy by the reports I've heard. Even with me playing with him, Hidoko is a very agreeable child. So rest assured that all will be well, Akihito."

"I know this, but will we? You once promised you wouldn't let me go, and you did, so how can I trust you?" Akihito proposed. "I want to be with you, but I can't help what is in the back of my mind."

"Akihito, losing you was one of the worst mistakes that I will ever make in my life." Taking his hand, Asami continued, "My assurance is something of a lifelong commitment."

Knowing that Asami has mentioned this before didn't settle Akihito's nerves yet even as he felt excited by his touch. "I will admit that in spite, all that was occurring in Japan even before that reveal." Stepping even closer felt dangerous, but exciting. "That time on the island was perhaps the best time I ever had with you."

With his free hand, Asami wrapped it around Akihito's waist. "Would you care to go there after this is all done with?"

Feeling like his heart was bursting now, Akihito placed his head against Asami's chest. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Akihito." Suddenly, words failed him as Asami negated the idea of bringing Akihito into his private room. "I want to give you another child."

Removing his head to regard Asami, Akihito made a face. "Besides adoption, you know I can't just pop out a kid."

Screw his other plan; he wanted to bring him into the private room now.

XXX

Trying to remain as carefree as before feeling like a task in front of everyone while she passed them to her trailer. Hopping up the steps and opening up the door Ai only released her smile when she stepped foot inside to sigh to think that appearances were hard.

"You look like you need to sit down already."

Her world froze up as if she had revisited Greenland, and her spine felt as if it would shake out of her body. As Ai's slowly moved to where Gun sat, she could feel her legs give away.

The man felt so satisfied with how the woman looked right now. "You don't seem so happy to see me right now, Ai."

Ai could hear the dripping sarcasm from his voice which prompted her to dig in to grab the nearest thing to launch it at his face. "Get out of here!" She screamed with all her might. "If you are here to rape me again, I'll.."

On her too soon for Ai to complete her sentence, Gun grabbed her hand harshly. "You'll what?" Grinning at the errant fool, he didn't feel the same charge in the air like he did with Akihito. "I'm here to remind you that I'll have full custody of my son."

Hitting him with her free hand Ai couldn't say anything to him before she felt the world go dark.

XXX

In a building reading a file he pulled from a legal drawer, Alistair whistled softly before spotting Oh Gun's vehicle heading down the street. Putting the file away he then propped the sniper rifle to aim at the driver's seat. Losing the tune he was whistling, Alistair shot the gun effectively, killing the man behind the wheel.

Smiling as he watched the car swerve before rolling over, Alistair put his rifle away, cleaned up the evidence, and left his perch knowing he at least shook up Gun a little.

XXX

Her trailer was fuller than ever before with people it seemed, but not truly. With Kristen holding her and Akihito sitting in front of her, Ai's eyes stayed focused on Asami as the man remained on the phone. This was the person they owed their freedom to.

"Asami-san?" Her voice felt so small as she wanted to know what was happening.

To Asami, Ai had a right to know, but at the same time, she shouldn't say so much either in case the law comes knocking at her doorstep. "Do you need a doctor to look at you?" He decided to offer instead.

Shaking her head, Ai blushed. "I passed out due to the stress of him being here. I know I shouldn't have, but all I could think of is my baby." Catching Akihito's eyes, Ai grabbed his hand. "The man frightens me, and he also angers me."

"Use that anger to fuel you so you can push past the pain of the past, Ai." Bringing up her hand, Akihito kissed it for comfort. "Always know that we will all be there for you, so you aren't alone."

Leaning more against Kristen, Ai smiled warmly. "I know, and I'm glad. Before I felt so alone." Gazing at Asami, she lost her smile. "Know that I won't be one to back down from this fight ever."

"I know this, and that is why I'm still here." Giving Akihito a silent message, Asami started to move away from the women. "Excuse me."

With one soft squeeze of her hand, Akihito stood up and followed Asami out of the trailer. "What is it?" He whispered.

"That was Alistair. He shot the driver of Oh Gun's vehicle to send a message, and according to another, Gun has been wounded."

Nodding his head, Akihito couldn't believe he didn't mind this sanctioned hit. "To bad the asshole isn't dead."

Bending down Asami was close enough to kiss him, but not quite. "Give it time, Kitten."

Did excitement jump through him at being called this pet name, or was it from the proximity? Pushing the man to an area without anyone around, Akihito pressed his hands against that firm chest. "This may not be the time, but I can't help it." Wrapping his arms around the man's strong shoulders, Akihito kissed him with reckless abandon.

"Akihito." Breathing out his name, Asami pushed him away. "Come with me."

Following him, Akihito went to his car where they immediately rolled up the divider window, and Asami removed the blonde's shirt.

Back inside the trailer, Kristen was busy comforting Ai, so they were a little lost in what happened with the other couple at the moment.


	14. Let this Chapter Speak for itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title states. ;)

After being dismissed, Kirishima returned home to find Sorano wearing one of his jackets over his body. With a quirk of a smile on his lips, he approached the blonde.

"You will be staying with me after this is all done, correct?" Kirishima inquired while his hand moved the fabric of the jacket aside to reveal that alabaster skin underneath. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down when Kirishima's fingertip brushed against his nipple that made Sorano's pulse race. "I'm staying. I know that in my heart that I'll be happy with you for the rest of my life."

Such a romantic and unfamiliar feeling that no one has ever attached to him ever that had Kirishima lifting Sorano. "It is good to come home to someone for once."

Carrying Sorano to his bedroom, Kirishima dropped the jacket on the ground.

XXX

His home was dark except for one room with a flickering light on. Suoh always kept his gun on hand in case of intruders, but in this case, it might be something different due to the sound he was hearing. It was the sound of someone pleasuring themselves. Walking into the bedroom, he could see Alistair on his bed naked masturbating to, 'Aliens.'

"Ah, Kazumi, join me," called Alistair as he lifted his ass. "This is so good."

There was nothing sexy about this movie at all, but the entertainment in front of his eyes was too good to pass up. Suoh slowly removed his clothes while enjoying the sight of Alistair, begging him to join. When he was done, Suoh went between Alistair's legs and ate him out.

XXX

Pushing him away, Akihito slowly removed his shirt while keeping his eyes on the target. "Masturbate for me," ordered Akihito as he moved gracefully backward. "Show me that, and we'll have all night."

To see how those hips moved like they were dancing in front of him, Asami tossed his coat aside without a care. "That will do it for you?"

Knowing that the man will find a loophole, Akihito added a clause to his desire. "I want to see you come right in front of my face." His knowledge of the older man was vast as he graced Asami a view of Akihito's hand caressing up along his skin tenderly. "You know exactly what I need."

Undoing his pants, Asami sat down to already assume the most downright sexiest pose Akihito has ever witnessed on anyone living before. Between wanting to sit down and standing up, Akihito continued to dance slowly to the tune playing in the penthouse. He already needed his composure while Asami sat there running a single digit up to the underside of his shaft.

"Any direction?" With a tilt of his head and a smirk, Asami knew he was already getting to Akihito.

To take your time or not; That is the question. Akihito moved his hips around with his fingers in his waistband to show Asami his rear before moving back around. "No, you are doing quite well," he said in a very blasé way even though Akihito felt how slick he was becoming inside.

Twirling his finger around the tip of his cock, Asami nearly grinned at Akihito's brave act when he could smell how aroused his kitten was. "I am?" Quirking his eyebrow up, Asami lifted a finger to his mouth to taste some of his pre-cum. "You sure?"

Akihito's heartbeat pulsed as much as their reunion when they were on that island. Non-stop sex as if they were on their honeymoon. He paused in his dancing to unbutton his jeans to slide them off so he can offer Asami full access to what the man did to him.

Turning around to face Asami, Akihito had his shoulders back to offer the older man a great view of how mature he has gotten. He won't protest like a petulant child when his feelings for the raven are quite clear. Akihito loved and missed him, so as he got down on his knees before Asami, he smiled lovingly.

"No, protests." Was all Akihito said before his tongue slid over Asami's tip slowly and softly so the man could enjoy it.

There was a low guttural sound he had never heard from Asami in all in his time of knowing the man while Akihito worked the tip of his tongue into the urethra a little before Akihito's mouth went over the underside of the penis.

Asami tilted his head back at the sensation to wonder how did his kitten get so good. His hips buckled unconsciously, making him enjoy his very compatible partner. The man won't deny the fact he wanted this to stop so he can immediately drive himself into the blonde.

Feeling a hand gently push him away, Akihito's eyes watched as Asami stroked himself into submission before his gaze. The dark hair had now fallen in front of Asami's face lending a more seductive look that brought Akihito forward again to suckle his balls.

The grunt from Asami sounded foreign, and to him, it seemed to feel the expanse of the room as he enjoyed the sensation of how his kitten kneaded his balls in that sweet mouth. In his thoughts, he continued to repeat Akihito's name while he continued to stroke himself till the edge of completion broke, and Asami watched Akihito pull away slightly to enjoy the sight before wrapping his lips around him to take in his seed.

It was enough to break his sanity, and enough to have him lift Akihito in his arms swiftly to turn him towards the wall so his kitten could face it. Asami's hands moved softly down Akihito's body to enjoy that silky feel that brought him to his knees and part those cheeks. Above him, Akihito's breathing showed how he anticipated Asami, but it also showed a bit of anxiety of when things will be done. Asami smirked as his fingers played with that delicate hole. First, he parted it for examination to love how it looked like a virgin hole once more. Second, he moved his face closer to stick his tongue out and run it up to enjoy that sweet moan.

Akihito's fingers instantly clenched the wall from that old feeling Asami produced. How will it feel to have that large cock back inside him all over again? As that tongue dipped into him a little with a finger, he cried out a little. "Asami."

Golden eyes knew that this would hurt his kitten so he'd have to loosen him up properly. "I'll treat you good, Akihito," he promised before his finger dipped in further with the aid of his pre-cum as a lubricant.

His body quaked while his penis trembled from the excitement that this all caused him. Akihito felt the pressure of Asami applying two fingers inside of him to stretch him out, and yet he tried not to complain because his body wanted to yield to the pleasure.

"Ah." Akihito didn't want to allow that to escape, but yet, it did.

Standing up, Asami turned his kitten around to take him by the hand to lead him to the bedroom. Bringing him around again, Asami twisted Akihito around as if he was performing a dance move. "Kitten," he whispered his nickname against those pink lips.

His mind felt hazy now from the ecstasy of this moment. "Don't say it, and take bring me in there," Akihito responded softly.

Asami grinned as he picked him up to carry Akihito to the bedroom hungrily kissing the blonde on the way even as he pushed the door open with his foot. Their bodies ached from needing this, and as Asami placed Akihito gently on the bed, he swiftly grabbed a small vibrator to help ease his kitten open further.

Spreading his legs open, Akihito obliged Asami this without objection while he watched the older man place lubricant on the object before positioning it at his entrance. He loosened himself with using a breathing technique which allowed the vibrator entrance.

So many areas to tackle on such a delicious body that Asami wanted to lay himself on that he decided on Akihito's penis so he can play with the vibrator too.

In and out. In and out with the vibrator while Asami moved his head up and down on Akihito's cock. Above him, Akihito moaned as his hips moved up in succession. It felt as good for Asami as it did for Akihito, making the older man pull out the now offending toy to get on his knees and prop the blonde up for leverage.

Akihito felt both nervous and happy that it was finally happening when he felt Asami's penis head brush against his entrance, he muttered out softly, "Finally." He smiled in hope even before Akihito felt the pain when Asami's cock was gaining more depth inside. "Shit." Sucking in a desperate bit of breath through his teeth, Akihito forced himself to relax. "Ah."

It was all explorative in how Asami went further into Akihito without killing his insides, but he could feel how his kitten was still tense, prompting him to lean down to kiss Akihito gently.

"It will be different after all of this." Kissing him again, Asami could feel how much looser Akihito was getting. "I'm committed to you, Akihito. I promise you."

Moving his hips against Asami, Akihito beamed with delight. "Than stop pussying around with me and get to it old man," quipped Akihito.

Chuckling, Asami gave him a thrust, which resulted in a loud satisfied moan. "Like that?"

"Mmm, stop talking and give it to me already." Feeling another thrust, Akihito' eyes nearly rolled up into his head. "Yes, like that. Give me more."

"Look who's talking now," teased Asami as he rolled his hips towards Akihito, making the blonde cry out in ecstasy.

Akihito didn't care when he hadn't felt such pleasure for so long he wished to claw everything up from how fantastic this felt. Asami knew of every center that could bring you to the brink and back. His body moved on its own accord as he maneuvered himself up so he can sit on top Asami's hips after wrapping his legs around that muscular torso. It was a position they had done so many times where that large penis hit him correctly and Akihito bit Asami on the neck.

The bite was never hard to go through his skin, but just enough to bring Asami to his more animal instincts as he separated from Akihito to get him on all fours. Reaching forward, Asami removed that ring from Akihito to place on the nightstand and replace it with something he bought recently to try it out on his kitten. As Akihito examined it, Asami inserted himself back inside that lovely area again and rolled his hips.

"That's temporary until I buy the real thing for us both," Asami said finally.

While feeling so good from making love to Asami, Akihito could tell from his voice that Asami was telling the truth to him. Moving his hips back to meet with the older man, Akihito moaned loudly.

"I just wish," Akihito cried out between his moans. "That they could recognize gay marriage here. Something."

Changing positions again, Asami placed Akihito on top of him. "One day." Running his hand through that silky blonde hair, Asami sincerely smiled. "Until that day, I won't let that stop me from being joined with you."

Kissing him, Akihito smiled softly. "I can't wait."


	15. Post-Coital and a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a great night, it will all change soon.

Balconies are not such private areas to be, especially when you are being viewed from afar from another building. As three separate couples went to their verandas after their post-coital adventure, only one person was looked upon with keen interest.

XXX

"Are you fine with Hidoko because of me or just because?" Akihito questioned as he leaned against the railing.

Running his hand up along his kitten's spine, Asami replied, "That, and he is an endearing child."

Not willing to press him anymore on that subject, Akihito turned to him to find his robe splitting apart and a breeze introducing itself to his naked skin underneath. Finding Asami's arms wrapping around him to offer warmth, Akihito placed his head against Asami's chest.

"I can ask Betty this, but how were you like as a child?"

"I read early on in life and even spoke a lot of intelligent words as well."

Rolling his eyes, Akihito looked at the man. "I figured that much. I want to know other things besides early conquests with both sexes."

Chuckling at that, Asami split both of their robes apart so he can distract Akihito. "How about this one?"

'Fucking asshole is always thinking with his damn cock,' thought Akihito wryly.

XXX

"You seem bored," Suoh observed as he watched Alistair take chalk from a place he had no idea about, and begin to draw against the ground.

Finishing up with his original form of a building layout, Alistair removed Suoh's shirt to place it on the ground to stand nude for the world to see. "Not bored, just thinking."

"About what?"

Standing there beside his lover, Alistair rubbed himself against the man for enticement. "I've been feeling inactive lately, and while I love this, I hate the not killing part."

Placing himself inside Alistair, Suoh stopped himself from moving as something inched up his skin, telling him to pay attention to his surroundings.

XXX

Kirishima handed Sorano a glass of wine toasting to themselves before the older man wrapped the blonde in his arms. Kissing Sorano with his eyes open, he didn't want to miss a thing knowing that he finally found the one.

"Will you truly stay with me after this is all over with?" There were real hope and fear within his heart at what Sorano's answer might be.

Not knowing if he could find happiness after what happened to his family, Sorano smiled before answering him. "Yes, I'd love that."

He was happy and feeling blessed now, so why did the feeling of dread fall over him before Suoh contacted him?

XXX

There were running footsteps heading downstairs as Kirishima and Suoh chased after Gun's men from an empty condo. As one of Asami's men went to use the elevator in case they decided to double back that way, Kirishima peered down the chipped paint railing to see one person stop to point their weapon up. As that man aimed, Kirishima shot first hitting him in the shoulder. When that man went down, they continued their descent till Kirishima and Suoh reached him.

Kicking the man in the face, Kirishima ordered Suoh to get the other man quickly as he zip-tied the injured person. Reaching over to where the person's phone fell, he looked through it to find messages, but not coherent ones.

Suoh rushed to chase the other offender as quickly as possible, but even given the bulk of that person; he was quick, quicker than even Akihito. So when he lost him, Suoh felt he brought Asami a great injustice.

XXX

The next day, Ai woke up to find that Akihito wasn't at home. Seeing a message that he was at Asami's, she made a simple breakfast for herself, fed and changed Hidoko, and waited for Ian to bring her to Sion. Going in, she was greeted by the sight of a friendly woman in which Hidoko automatically put his arms out for. Smiling away, knowing how safe her son was, she was surprised to see Asami standing near the elevator. Taking a deep breath, she approached him, finding it strange to be alone with the dominant male.

"Asami-san, I just met the nanny. Hidoko seems to love her so much." Smiling at him, she glanced around to see if Aki was around.

Knowing who she was searching for Asami spoke up. "Akihito was called into the paper to cover a story. Don't worry; I have sent a couple of my best to protect him."

There was a level of depth in those eyes that she wondered if Akihito ever spotted it. "You truly love him." She blurted out. "For you to do all of this just shows it, and for you to protect those others shows how you care for your two men."

"He's stubborn." Was all that Asami was willing to offer the woman.

Shaking her head, she nearly took his hand to stop him from that denial. "He is, but I also have seen him sometime after you broke his heart and he wasn't himself. It is devastating to watch such a bright person like him get so depressed. So please don't break his heart again. Please."

Truly looking down on the woman, Asami responded to her by saying, "I don't plan to." As Ai appeared satisfied, he stated, "You love him and yet you wish to lecture me. While I know you are in the course of beginning a relationship with Ms. Sloan, you still love him."

Not at all insulted by this, Ai said, "I do love him as a friend and as someone, I always did want, but I knew it wouldn't happen when the person for him was always there in the shadows. I may seem like a flighty person to many others, but in reality, I notice things you may be surprised with."

Grinning at the woman, Asami could see that. "I'm beginning to sense that."

XXX

In the spacious apartment, Sorano's eyes quirked at Alistair as the man entering from the balcony door. Questioning gravity along with physics, he pointed his finger towards the area behind Alistair to explain himself.

Giving off a slight giggle, Alistair skipped towards him. "It's my job to get in tough areas."

As the man plopped his ass on the ground in front of Sorano, the blonde knew there would be no more expansion of that explanation. "Bored?"

"Fuck, yes. Kazumi is a fantastic fuck and everything, but it gets boring doing nothing." Getting on his knees to place his chin on Sorano's knee, Alistair grinned at his friend. "Wanna sneak out?"

"I'm not going out that window."

"I wouldn't put you in that type of danger. I'm going to provide a distraction so you can get out the front door." Standing up, Alistair removed his pants to hand it to his friend. "Hold this and get ready to bolt."

Standing up himself, Sorano sighed as he watched his friend run out of there, yelling and screaming with the guards chasing after him. Going to the door, he made sure it was safe and quickly went to the elevator.

XXX

Ayame did growl at the sight of him, but he relented quickly, knowing he had to put his best face for the crowd. It was a politicians trick that was nearly comical to Akihito as the man spoke about critical issues before the man went to the subject of his controversy.

"One day, it will all change, but I wonder if we will all be dead before that happens."

The voice startled him, making Akihito turn his head to see that it was Barry in a very fancy suit. "Makes you wonder." Clearing his throat, Akihito whispered, "I am sorry you got involved."

A small smile crept up on his face. "I'm not now when I quit acting, and I'm now doing something that I enjoy." Turning to Akihito, Barry placed his hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate it, so thank you."

Watching the man walk away, Akihito faced Ayame as he faced an onslaught of reporters, making him have to question the man as well. When he did, that's when Akihito spotted it, an employee of Oh Gun approaching him. As his eyes searched for Asami's men, he noticed they weren't around.

XXX

Finding themselves on a playground, Sorano laughed gaily towards his friend while they swung away on the swingset. So this is what Alistair had on his mind to do; He wanted to act like a kid. Last time, his friend wanted to eat at every fast food joint available to gather each toy imaginable. Now, it was this.

"He wants me to stay with him, and I told Kei that I would," announce Sorano.

His swinging slowed down so Alistair could listen to his friend. "I knew that he was the one the second that Kirishima walked into the joint."

Was Alistair sad about this? "I love him. I know that it is quick, but when I first spotted him, Kei felt like home to me."

Smiling at the notion of home, Alistair reached out to touch Sorano's hand. "You've been sad for far too long, and I did notice how you looked at him. It's fine if you stay with him. It won't stop our friendship."

Sorano's eyes teared up. "What about Suoh? Are you staying with him?"

"He's the best fuck I've ever been with, and I have no idea if I can commit to him." Feeling something strange in the air, Alistair stood up. "I can't have Kazumi stop his life for me." Spotting the danger as it came in fast, he called out to his friend to move as Alistair slammed the seat of the swing into the guy's face before using the chains as leverage to kick him in the throat.

Jumping down, Alistair turned to hear a yelp to find Sorano grabbed and pulled into a black vehicle. Angry at himself, he went running full blast towards it.

XXX

As for Akihito, he had encountered his problem when he went to the car to find Asami's men dead. His heart pounded while Akihito scanned his surroundings to find Gun's men approaching him. Looking at the vehicle, Akihito made his decision and got inside.

Carefully moving the dead man out of the way of the driver's seat, Akihito apologized to the corpse before turning on the ignition and driving out of there. His eyes darted around even as he dodged the first assailant that tried to jump on the hood of the car.

"Fucking crazy bastard," Akihito muttered as he reached up to the vehicle's internal phone system to contact Asami. Pressing the direct number to the man, he waited till Asami picked up. "Oi! The men you assigned to me are dead, and Gun's men are chasing me."

"Where are you now? I can pick you up," questioned Asami.

Hearing the sounds of Asami preparing to leave, Akihito shook his head quickly. "I'm using the car and...." Distracted, Akihito spotted a speeding automobile behind him. "Shit, they are tailing me, and I'm not the greatest driver ever." As proof, he knew felt the car swerving stupidly, possibly because he was mostly distracted. "Asami, ah!!"

~~

On his end, Asami heard a loud crackling crash followed by some squeals as he assumed the vehicle was still moving along. When it ended, and he heard Akihito's distinct small aching moans he called out to him tentatively until Asami could listen to men grab his kitten roughly.

"Akihito!"


	16. This isn't Disney!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, both Sorano and Akihito were taken. Now it'll begin the final chapters towards someones life.

It felt chilly wherever he was. His arms felt almost disconnected from his body, but not quite. Struggling to open his eyes, Akihito knew he was hanging in a place that might be a freezer given the temperature. This just sucked with his injuries as he felt his ribs aching.  
  
"I know that you are finally awake."  
  
Why can't this be Asami and not that asshole? Why can't they be in some fun adventure where they would end up in a tent later, and Asami would share his warmth with him? Akihito groaned at that fucking voice before him.  
  
"I hate you," Akihito hissed out. He felt he was almost entirely naked, save his boxers still on him.  
  
Gun smiled proudly at that statement as he spotted those hazel eyes opening up finally. "That's fine." He approached a bit before taking a step away to reveal a camera. "I won't have you beaten, but I will allow Asami to watch as you freeze to death."  
  
It wasn't as cold as the idiot would think, but that could change. "He will get here in time for that." Akihito swallowed his spit. "So, I'm here to be tortured only. You still won't get Hidoko."  
  
"I will since plans are in motion for that one. That fancy lawyer of his won't win, and yes, I don't always fight dirty in most things," Gun responded lightly as snapped his fingers for one of his men to turn on the camera. "Now, shall we send Asami something extraordinary?"  
  
XXX  
  
It had to be Suoh to check out the scene of the crash instead of him, or else Asami would have lost it. He also had to direct both Kristen and Ai to Sion for their protection while all of his men searched Japan for Sorano and Alistair. As the man put out a cigarette, he could see the determined look on Ai's face as she raced up to him.  
  
"Where's Aki? It's obvious that Gun did something." Grabbing his hand, she was shedding tears. "I know that you will tear everything apart to find him, but..." Ai stopped herself from speaking.  
  
Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Asami spoke to her in a soothing voice. "As you can see, I have you heavily guarded so no one can get through. No one will get Hidoko, and I will get him back."  
  
Wrapping her arms around a man who most likely couldn't stand her, Ai thanked him. "I do love Kristen, but Hidoko is my flesh and blood. I even think that Aki is his real dad, so he has become more important to me than just a friend." Looking up, she smiled weakly. "In time, I have a feeling that Hidoko will feel the same about you too."  
  
That was a lovely thought, but for now, Asami doubted it. "I appreciate the kindness." Pulling away from her, he smiled. "You should return so that I may concentrate on my task."  
  
"I will." Bowing to him, Ai turned around to return to where Kristen and Hidoko stayed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Asami could count down to the next thing that will happen when Kirishima approached him.  
  
XXX  
  
The crash was terrible, and with no witnesses or bodies, Suoh could see some blood in Asami's vehicle. Reporting the findings to Asami, Suoh went back to his car to find a person inside the front seat ducking away from sight. Sighing, he closed the door and started the car before heading back to Sion.  
  
"You left the protection of my home with Sorano. Do you have an explanation?"  
  
The man sounded so robotic right now that Alistair knew he was angry. "I was bored, so I convinced Sorano to go out with me. We just went to a playground, but as we were there, Gun's men came, and while I tried to fight them, they snatched Sorano." Putting his head down, Sorano said softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Now, this irritated Suoh to no end. "Are you that much of a child to behave as such?" He spared Alistair a glance to show how frustrated he was with him. "I know that we haven't been together for long, but aren't I enough for you?"  
  
"Sorano is my only friend." Sitting on the seat finally, Alistair pouted lamely. "I never had anyone else that I considered like that until he showed up. I want to protect him and have fun with him. I also want to see him be happy." Twiddling his fingers, Alistair added softly, "He's happy with Kirishima, and I don't want that ruined for him."  
  
"He'll be back together with Sorano; We'll see to it," Suoh assured him. "As for us; I would rather have you flying free instead of being caged up. So leave as soon as this is over with."  
  
Nodding his head, Alistair accepted that as he reached out to pat the older man's leg. "You are still the best lay in my entire life."  
  
Stoned face, Suoh refused to agree to that to begin moving on from this man.  
  
XXX  
  
It felt like a whole building was on top of him, making it impossible to wake up. Knowing that there was something wrong, Sorano opened his eyes up slowly to find them aching from the sting of the sunshine of the room. He wasn't tied down, and he wasn't in a cell, so where was he? Getting up was a terrible task as he stumbled towards the window to open the shutter to find a shock of a lifetime.  
  
Stepping into the room quietly, Gun observed as Sorano stared out the window in horror. While this was happening, he grinned happily at his trapped bird. "Far enough away so that Asami can't get to us."  
  
His heart might have severed apart even as Sorano pivoted his hips to look at the man before him. "Where are we?"  
  
"Don't worry your pretty head about that as we enjoy ourselves." Coming closer, Gun loved the clothes his assistant placed Sorano in. "Have you looked into the mirror yet?"  
  
Still, out of sync, Sorano wandered over to the full-length mirror to find his jaw going slack. There he was dressed in some slutty version of a geisha outfit with a very short skirt. Turning to him, Sorano put up his arms in frustration.  
  
"With what you did to my family, this is what you now do to humiliate me? Make me look like a prostitute!" Rushing up to him, Sorano raised his hand to slap him just for Gun to stop him with his words.  
  
"If you don't become my lover, I will kill Takaba Akihito, who is in my custody now." Gun smiled, knowing that Sorano would never want anyone ever harmed at all. "Even though Kirishima isn't in my custody, I still won't lay a finger on him if you cooperate with me to the fullest."  
  
Stepping back at the outrage of being this man's lover, Sorano's eyes shifted away from him. "I don't believe you about Akihito."  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't, Gun presented Sorano his phone where it had Akihito on camera shaking away. "Believe me now?"  
  
Grabbing the phone, Sorano couldn't believe him as he watched the blonde trembling from the freezing temperature. "Would you let him go if I do this?"  
  
He had to lie so he can get his prize. "Yes, I promise."  
  
"I thought you wanted him." Skeptical, Sorano slowly looked at the man with daggers in his eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"A ruse to raise the ire of Asami Ryuichi. That's all." Taking the phone Gun placed a long strand of Sorano's hair in the palm of his hand. "My goal was always to have you. That's why I had to eliminate everyone to get to you."  
  
"That was my family!" Hitting him this time, Sorano moved away just to be tackled to the bed.  
  
"A means to an end." Pressing his groin to Sorano's crotch, he whispered into his ear, "Say yes or else." When there was no answer, Gun contacted his men. "Drop the temperature and beat our guest."  
  
Seeing that screen get pointed towards him again, Sorano watched as two men walked into the freezer to stand in front of Akihito. As the men were about to raise their fists, he cried out, "Alright, I'll be your lover!" Taking a few deep breaths, he said in a calmer voice, "I'll do it. Please call them off."  
  
Ordering them to stop, Gun kissed Sorano on the lips. "You won't regret this."  
  
XXX  
  
There was his kitten dangling like a piece of meat freezing away while Gun stood there proudly displaying him like his prize. Asami studied every detail as the man spoke while the bodies of his men tensed up more from the atmosphere in the room.  
  
"Asami Ryuichi, as you can see I have your whore," announced Gun as he removed his hands from his hips so he may touch Akihito on his stomach. "The only injuries so far is the one obtained from the car accident."  
  
There was a long pause from Gun so he can circle Akihito. "This freezer isn't as cold as you can imagine, but with each hour, I'll keep decreasing it until this one can't take it no more."  
  
Patting Akihito did Gun no good since the blonde came to life, kicking him right in the chest. "I survived worse asshole," hissed Akihito through chattering teeth.  
  
Chuckling at the tirade, Gun socked him in the stomach making Akihito cough. "I won't do more unless you make me." He told Akihito before turning to the camera. "Asami, I'm tired of just being in charge of here when I demand more. I want everything that you have, and I will have my son in my life. As for the rest; They will be taken care." Getting even closer to the lens, the man winked. "Did you think that I wanted Akihito as my lover? He's beautiful, but that was to piss you off Asami. My real goal as a lover was to have Sorano all along. Now I hope you enjoy trying to figure out where I am now."  
  
"Everyone leaves except for Kirishima," Asami ordered swiftly. Listening to everyone's footsteps leave the room quickly, he gathered himself before turning to his secretary. "Before you find out where this transmission originated from I wish to tell you that we will get Sorano back."  
  
With so many scenarios drifting through Kirishima's head about Sorano's fate, the man bowed to his boss before departing the room to gather his thoughts. Behind the door, he nearly cracked his demeanor.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
'Such a small voice from a bold person,' thought Kirishima as he gazed at Alistair dressed in gear that was well suited for harsh cold weather. "Yes?"  
  
"I may have an idea of where that asshole took them so let me, scout, ahead. I'm small, and I will know how to get in and out to escape detection." Stepping closer, Alistair wasn't at all accustomed to bowing to another. "My friend is in trouble. Please allow this, and I will also give you help with Akihito."  
  
While Sorano was in a horrible circumstance, he may have been given the option to spare Takaba's life so he'll give himself to Gun willingly. As for Takaba, he was in a precarious position. "You may do this, but if you can't get to Takaba than quickly leave that sight safely."  
  
Nodding his head, Alistair agreed to the condition. "I will contact you with information, just know that it will take me some time to reach the area."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Oymyakon, Russia. Gun will only head there for his more evil things," replied Alistair while he turned away. "If I am caught and killed, tell Suoh that it was simply my time to go."  
  
Assassins and their flair for the dramatic. Picturing how Suoh may react to how Asami will as well, Kirishima went to his computer to try to peg the exact coordinates in case they needed to be off early.  
  
---  
 


	17. Disgusting Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair arrives in Russia to begin his retrieval, while Gun speaks to Akihito about his disturbing, "Tastes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Artlover. At first, I wasn't about to add this content at all into the story, but the court case I was unfortunately at was becoming so frustrating that I took my frustrations out in my part of the writing. I kind of disturbed Hist a little with it.

Dressed still like a slutty geisha, Sorano had been placed in a dining hall to eat a very fancy meal. Sitting down, he stared at the food, knowing what will happen after even as Gun ate his lunch in contentment.  
  
"Eat up, I plan on occupying you for the full night." Raising his wine glass, Gun smiled at him with pleasure.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Drinking instead, Sorano glanced out the window to see nothing but white. "Where are we, anyhow?"  
  
"Not that it matters to you, but we are in Oymyakon, Russia. It would be hell to get here." Watching Sorano drink more, Gun got up to get his present. "It's time to go."  
  
His legs felt anchored to the spot even as he stood up to get his hand grabbed and pulled after the horrible man. Head hanging down, Sorano knew that he had to go through with it.  
  
XXX  
  
Pulled out of the freezer, Akihito was thrown onto a wooden chair roughly with a blanket wrapped around him. His body shook violently from being in that box for so long while his teeth chattered, but his eyes remained fierce as he looked upon his captors with pure venom.   
  
A man approached with a white coat on and a vile in his hand. Speaking in Korean, there was an I.V bag placed next to him before they forced a needle into his skin. As Akihito struggled as best as possible, another person patted his head next to him.  
  
"We need you alive a little longer, so Gun has ordered us to bring you out and take care of you. The fluids are to keep you hydrated. Please eat and warm up before you go back in there," explained the nameless man.  
  
They want him to stay alive, so when Asami finally arrives, it will be the end of him. Akihito couldn't say a word while his teeth chattered this horribly. He just knew that there was a place he wanted to be, and that was home.   
  
The man patted his head once more as the doctor nodded his head. "You are truly a healthy man. That's good." Kneeling, he wanted to gaze into the blonde's eyes. "Sorano Ash gave up his freedom to spare your life. You should be thankful to him."  
  
That made Akihito turn his head to respond to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Sorano Ash makes a wonderful partner to our boss."  
  
Pivoting his head forward, Akihito pitied Sorano. "That truly insured Gun's death."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
No words were spoken as Akihito started to smile, knowing that Kirishima will also turn deadly too. He knew Asami's trusted crew all too well.  
  
XXX  
  
This was similar to any television program where the camera focuses on one person's face while they have this defeated, depressed expression on their face while they looked towards one object even as their body moved steadily. Sorano would rather be out in the freezing temps than to be inside this horror show with Gun.   
  
Feeling Gun bring his face forward, Sorano was forced to kiss this bag of flesh. It was wet and sloppy.   
  
"You are feeling it." Kissing his neck, Sorano moaned involuntarily after Gun told him that.   
  
"You shot me up with aphrodisiacs. Of course, I'd feel that." Sorano had wanted to slap him, but all he could think of was poor Akihito hanging in that freezer.  
  
Gun laughed with unhindered delight as another moan escaped his captured lover. "I need the proper motivation to get you to begin loving me."  
  
This isn't loving, though. This was slavery.  
  
XXX  
  
 **Oymyakon, Russia**  
  
Traveling by way of Alistair hopping on top of an artic vehicle away from the sight of Gun's minions who were doing a run into town, Alistair braved the harsh freezing temperature.  
  
His eyes were covered over with goggles to protect themselves from the crazy -90 below weather which made him wonder if his balls were attached still. Even as his wry humor continued, Alistair could see a sizeable lonely building up on the horizon that made him send a picture to Kirishima with his coordinates. There will be no response until Alistair had Sorano say something, and that is when they should come. Though, he won't be surprised if Asami is beginning his preparations now.  
  
The overly large van began to slow to a stop outside the building, and that's when Alistair swiftly leaped away to find his path in. His mission was clear, and Sorano would be easier to get out than Akihito. As it is, Gun will keep Akihito alive much longer until Asami comes to torture that blonde.  
  
XXX  
  
Removed once more from his deep freeze and placed in front of an overly satisfied Gun, Akihito noticed the other occupant was drugged up. On closer inspection, it was Sorano.  
  
"I'm just your end game until he arrives," Akihito surmised in a hateful tone. "You underestimate even Kirishima."  
  
"None of that matters when I fell in love with Sorano at first sight, and his parents refused to give him to me."  
  
Walking around was bad now given how weak he felt, but as he went to the window, Akihito noticed a slim character on top of the arctic vehicle hopping off. "You'll either torture me in front of Asami or have your men rape me." His laugh was slightly sarcastic. "Same old song and dance from you bad guys. Can't you draw me horribly and be done with it?"  
  
"You are cute, but I will sell your body for meat instead."  
  
Nodding his head, Akihito said, "I'll admit that is original."  
  
"Why not? I am not beyond eating human flesh." Getting up, Gun grinned. "You should have seen all the ones who were hung up in that freezer before you. They fed that whole village before you."  
  
Breathing hard, Akihito wanted to vomit from those words as he turned to face the man. "You are sick."  
  
"Not sick, I just love to control the masses."  
  
"Have I been eating that shit?"  
  
Shaking his head, Gun patted Akihito's shoulders. "No one here hasn't, and that includes you. I would feed it to Asami before he becomes meat himself."  
  
Revulsion for this man and his preference of diet, Akihito wanted to vomit. "When exactly did you develop this taste for flesh?"  
  
Satisfied that the journalist in this man took over, Gun sat down on the bed again. "Shortly after this one whore pissed me off. When I shot her in the back of the head, it tends to get very messy, so brain matter flew everywhere; thus, some landed on me. At first, I was irritated it happened until I examined the piece of flesh in my hand and decided to lick it. When I wasn't revolted by it, I decided to have more of her and found that I couldn't stop myself."  
  
Repulsed by that and how the man chose to expose himself in a loose robe, Akihito turned away. "Aren't you afraid of disease?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Asami would never go down without a fight, and he is a highly motivated bastard," Akihito warned.  
  
Liking this one but knowing he won't have him forever, Gun called out for his guards. "Asami won't live forever, and you won't be kept warm, either."  
  
Akihito struggled when the guards came in to get him providing Gun a show as the blonde was hauled out of the bedroom.  
  
XXX  
  
At Sion, Suoh stared at the picture of the building that appeared only intimidating due to how it was covered with all that ice. Not hearing anything else from his lover for hours after that last message, Suoh felt nervous for him.   
  
Still, on his computer reviewing satellite feeds and coordinates, Kirishima reached back with one hand to massage his neck. "Alistair is a professional, Suoh."  
  
That still didn't soothe his nerves even as Kuroda stepped through the office to meet up with Asami. "He is so wild and so untamed that I enjoy how Alistair makes me feel."  
  
"I can understand this, but seeing as how he managed to retrieve Ms. Sloan's parents safely, you can see he can do his job," assured Kirishima softly in almost a distracted manner. This site will be a place he will hate the most with the frigid cold.  
  
That mission was different from this one in Suoh's opinion. This felt more wrought with danger.  
  
XXX  
  
"The custody case has been delayed meaning that Gun thinks he will win this battle," Asami surmised while his eyes strayed towards the screen where another transmission of Akihito was sent. "Gun is playing here, and he keeps allowing Akihito to leave."  
  
Knowing that he may see what his friend was looking at, Kuroda went around the desk to see Akihito dangling there in a freezer. "He still has color in spite of the cold in that room." Examining further, he spotted it immediately. "Look here." Pointing to a faint mark on the arm with a little bruise, Kuroda whispered, "They are keeping him healthy until your arrival."  
  
"Exactly, so that is a good thing for Akihito, but what about Ash? No sign of him yet." With his eyes glued on his kitten, Asami murmured, "We'll be making our move soon enough. Alistair will be retrieving Ash from that site, and as for Akihito, Gun will not harm him even after my arrival."  
  
---  
 


	18. Escape and Avenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall I issue a warning here? All I can say is that as an Author my emotions were running high so this is the result of this chapter. A.L

The sound of the snowmobile could be barely heard over the roar of the wind as two occupants sped away from Gun's stronghold. With one person holding tight and his head buried against his friend's back, the main attractor to the trouble behind them was determined to get as much distance between them and Gun.

"Did you send a text to Kirishima?" Alistair yelled out so Sorano could hear him.

Bringing his head up, Sorano called back, "Yes! I haven't checked if he answered yet!"

No need when he knew that Kirishima was the ultimate professional. "That's fine! I know he got it!"

Retrieving Sorano was exceedingly harder than getting Kristen Sloan's parents from their confines. Gun was more wrapped up around Sorano tighter than an octopus on prom night. Well, if octopuses had a prom night.

Still, getting Sorano was easier than him getting Akihito if he chose to do that first, but that one had more guards than Fort Knox, and even Secret Service put together. So it had to be a waiting game for him to retrieve Sorano, and when he heard that Akihito was demanding his attention, Alistair took it.

Hearing a shot nearly hitting his ear, Alistair tried not to react so Sorano wouldn't panic, but the blonde did. Gun now knows he has him, and judging by the sounds behind him, Alistair had to hope to outrace them.

Not realizing how much he was gripping onto his friend, Sorano closed his eyes even while Alistair twisted his own body to shoot back at the men behind them. Praying that they can escape soon, he didn't realize how all went quiet or when his body was falling or skidding to the ground till it stopped.

The sounds of a few other engines approached, and that's when more gunfire occurred. Hearing a familiar voice among the tortured sounds brought Sorano back and towards the person to see the same familiarity he has before. Placing his head down, Sorano begged for this not to be true silently before saying it out loud.

"You are my family. I love you like a brother. No." Placing his head back down next to the fatal wound at Alistair's heart, Sorano spoke more silently. "No."

Bringing his hand up, Alistair stroked Sorano's hair softly. "I love you too, brother, and that's why I came to rescue you." Making the blonde put his head up Alistair forced him to look at him. "You have to go now, and you must send that message in my documents file to Suoh. Please. Do this for me. Do this and remember to live and be happy with that man." Smiling happily, Alistair's hand fell away. "I'll do my best to keep staving them away."

Knowing that Alistair would be disappointed in him if he stayed, Sorano kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you." Sniffing while standing up, Sorano went to the snowmobile to start it back up and looked back to his friend one last time before he left.

Good, his friend is leaving, and Alistair could feel his blood mixing with the cold ground below. Snot escaped his nostrils from the freezing temps, but as he felt a tear escape his eyes, Alistair knew he was beginning to cry. Gun has finally succeeded in his mission in killing his ass. What a fucker.

Hearing another snowmobile approach, Alistair laid there until he determined the proximity before he can strike. When he listened to the person to come near, that's when he killed them.

"Assholes," Alistair whispered to the heavens. "I hope you make it home safe, Sorano."

XXX

Angrily stepping into the freezer, Gun signaled to have the camera activated before he quickly punched Akihito in the stomach. There will be no words in front of the lens to why he was so angry, but Gun wanted Asami to know he was close to indeed torturing his whore.

It hurt, but Akihito didn't let it bother him. "What's the matter? Not performing as well as you can imagine?"

Not expecting the sarcasm from the blonde, Gun grabbed him by the hips and felt tempted to pull him down so that he can yank Akihito's arms out of their sockets. "I will have my men at you if you don't shut up."

"You are the one who started this tango." Between his trembling lips, Akihito still smiled. "Whatever torture you inflict on me, I will still bounce back."

Punching him once more Gun turned to the camera. "Time has officially ended, Asami." Gun turned his attention back to Akihito. "Remember what I told you earlier in the bedroom." Signaling to cut the recording off, Gun grinned. "I will get Sorano back, and my men will have their fun."

"Blah, blah, blah. This is the same song and dance as always." Rolling his eyes, Akihito sighed. "None of you bad guys have an original anything at all. I mean, sure, I did think you wanted me, but it turned out you wanted Sorano all this time." Sticking his tongue out had him gagging. "I feel bad for Sorano because of this since I've handled abuse better than him, but I'm not sure how he will fair."

Gun's eyes remained glued on Akihito until one of his men whispered into his ear. "Is he truly dead?" With another quiet conversation, Gun left the freezer without a word.

Akihito hung there alone now just staring at the camera wondering who was dead. Whoever it was, he felt unhappy about it.

XXX

Frozen tears streaked his face while he raced through the airport, hoping to get some help, but no one was willing to aid him. People didn't think that Gun was the wrong person. So as he rushed up to the nearest authority, Sorano skidded to a stop to gaze upon Kei stepping through the doors. Relief flooded through him, and instead of running to him, Sorano fell to his knees as the ordeal of the past few days went through his mind, including what happened to Alistair.

Feeling Kei's hands bring him up and close to his own warm body, Sorano didn't know it, but he began to ramble off everything that had happened up to how he had escaped until his eyes opened to find tears in Suoh's eyes. Leaving the safe confines of Kei's body, Sorano went to him to hug him for comfort.

"He asked me to send a message to you," Sorano told him with a very shaky voice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave him behind. I didn't." Feeling the large man place his hand on his back to pat it, Sorano started to cry again. "Oh, God! He was like a brother to me."

Suoh's eyes met with his friend and then with Asami's eyes while he still processed Alistair's death. "It wasn't your fault. Even I know he wouldn't blame you and Alistair just wanted to protect you."

Feeling Kei's hand on him again, Sorano stepped back towards him feeling filthy from Gun's wrongdoing to his body. "Thanks."

Speaking up, Asami had to get Sorano as far from here as possible. "Nila will bring you back to Japan while we deal with this." Looking at Suoh and him, Asami asked where exactly Alistair was.

Telling him what direction he came from Sorano turned to Kei. "Please be careful, and I'm sorry. I did what I did to spare Akihito's life."

Leaning down, Kirishima gave him a gentle kiss. "I understand." Smiling gently, he placed his hand on Sorano's cheek. "Go home and clean up. I know it'll be impossible to rest, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

There was such love in those eyes that Sorano felt so comforted. "All of you, please come home." Waving to them, he turned with the one guard to go home.

The moment Sorano was gone, everyone turned deadly serious, making everyone in that tiny airport wary of the people in that group. Asami gave a steely gaze at the atmosphere outside, marking this place will be painted red by the time they are done.

~~

When Asami and his men came across to where Alistair's body would be, there was nothing there but blood. Golden eyes could trace the faint markings of a snowmobile coming and going, so it meant they took his body away.

"We'll get him back as well, Suoh," assured Asami as he patted his man on the shoulder. "For now, we must get moving."

Staring at the spot where Alistair took his final breath, got to Suoh as he crouched down to place his finger on the spot. "I'll avenge you," he hissed before getting up to return to the vehicle.

XXX

Akihito's breathing trembled while he stared at Alistair's dead body hung up near him. Gun's men cackled at the assassin's death before walking out while Gun came in to boost to the blonde.

"He has always been a pain in the ass for all this time, but I did tell him once that I always win." Feeling up Alistair's leg, Gun smirked. "Alistair isn't a meaty person, but I think I will feast on him later."

Gagging at that thought, Akihito just stared at Alistair till tears made their way to his eyes and down his cheeks. While he didn't know Alistair long, he was still a fun guy to talk to.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Akihito blubbered out as his head fell.

XXX

At Sion, Ian went to find Ai cradling Hidoko in her arms. Knowing that she was mostly doing that due to her nerves, he bypassed Kuroda to go to her. Sitting on the ground, he gave a gentle smile to Kristen, who was fast asleep next to them, so this conversation needed to be hushed.

"According to Shinji, Asami is a man to get things done." Reaching up, he placed a gentle hand on her arm. "It'll be over with soon."

Her eyes glistened, and before she could respond, she needed to make sure Hidoko was genuinely asleep. "It's only natural to worry. I do love Akihito, and I want him safe. I don't even know the others well, and I want them safe."

Kuroda spoke up to say something. "I've known Ryuichi the longest, and he is a tough person. He is also one of the most intelligent people ever so I've seen him get out of many close calls. So rest assured, Momohara-san." His eyes strayed momentarily to Ian. "Everything will end very soon."

"Thank you." Ai's eyes stayed on him for a bit more before smiling sweetly. "You are quite handsome. Barry is quite lucky to have someone who values him finally."

Not used to someone speaking about him, Kuroda felt the need to question it. "May I ask what you mean by this?"

"We do speak on the phone and before his partners just treated him like trash. With you, he feels special." Standing up, Ai stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Glancing over to Ian, Kuroda went to him. "One day you'll meet the exact right person for you that won't treat you like trash the way I did."

Touched by that statement, Ian stood up. "As much as I can appreciate the statement, it is still fresh between us."

"I know, but I do wish for you to know this."


	19. The Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is here

**Flashback**  
  
In bed, while in Asami's arms, Akihito examined the room before releasing a sigh that felt like it had been trapped inside him these past two years. This felt more like home to him than where he currently lived even if his "Adopted" son lived there. Hearing Asami's heartbeat, Akihito turned his head to kiss his chest before the man brought him up to his lips.  
  
"This place feels empty without you," Asami admitted while his hand went through Akihito's hair. "There are a lot of times I sleep at a hotel because I can't stand the thought of coming home to a deserted home."  
  
His breathing increased at that omission, and Akihito rose up on Asami's body to kiss him passionately. The feel of Asami's hands on him felt so good that he needed to admit to something himself.  
  
"No one told you this, I'm sure, but I did sneak in here once just to check things out." Akihito's eyes checked Asami's own to see if he believed him. "I missed you, and I came in here mostly just to be near you in a sense."  
  
The smile on Asami's face was warm as the man brought Akihito's face down towards his chest. It was so tender that Akihito almost wanted to cry from it. His heart swelled as he turned his head once more to kiss Asami's chest.   
  
"I'm glad you told me, Kitten." Asami ran his hand through Akihito's soft locks while closing his eyes.   
  
XXX  
  
"Are you certain you wish to do this?" Asami inquired of Sorano who had skipped the plane trip to come back to catch up to them.  
  
Beginning his process of mixing up the explosives, Sorano nodded his head. "I'm positive." Being very careful of separating everything so he wouldn't trigger an explosion, he gritted his teeth. "I know where Akihito is being kept exactly so I will tell your men where they can place the other explosions while I help with the rest." Finally looking at Asami, he gave him a very assured expression. "I will not harm Akihito, this I promise you."  
  
Feeling comforted by that, Asami allowed him the space to work while he moved to the front in the large vehicle. "We'll need to park far from there so they won't spot us," He told Suoh and Kirishima.  
  
"Hai," Suoh understood immediately even as he continued to discern the landscape. "There is still no one around as of yet."  
  
"Excellent." His eyes strayed to Kirishima, who was paying attention to Sorano. "Ash will bounce back with your help," Asami assured him. "He's a fighter, just like Akihito."  
  
Hoping that was true, Kirishima went down to help his lover. "You have a plan, don't you?" He asked of Sorano.  
  
Nodding his head, Sorano pointed to Nila, who was a tiny guard compared to the large men Asami employed. "I will make sure that Akihito is safe, but I will have a small smoke bomb that will go off like an explosion. It will be fine for him, and it will blind Gun's guards around the freezer. The night vision goggles some of your guards need to wear will help since the bomb will coat the lights."  
  
"Will it harm Takaba's eyes?"  
  
"There is a reason why Nila is needed, and I'm thankful you have her here." Sorano grinned as he looked over to the woman who appeared weak to others due to her small stature but was a little powerhouse. At least, this is what he got from the other guards who spoke about her.  
  
Looking at him lovingly, Kirishima whispered intimately into his ears, "Sorano, you are amazing."  
  
"Even though I'm sullied?"  
  
"You are never sullied. What you did was a person trying to save another's life, and that is the bravest thing ever." Kissing Sorano's temple, Kirishima also kissed the tear that began to drift down his lover's cheek. "Nothing changes. I love you."  
  
Leaning against him, Sorano cried a bit more. "I love you also."  
  
Suoh turned his head to Asami and Asami gave the order. "Stop the vehicle." Waiting for the automobile to halt, he continued to give his orders. "Continue to make the explosives Sorano, but place them together now. Everyone, get ready, and once the ammunition is done with, we go."  
  
This was not a time for nerves as Sorano swallowed it all down to continue with a different pace with the help of Kirishima.   
  
XXX  
  
While they waited, Suoh felt his phone come to life. The message from Alistair finally arrived on this slow reception type of area. Angeling himself so he may read it, Suoh could understand why it was so long since Alistair sent a long email.  
  
 _Kazumi,_  
  
 _Never thought I would write something like this to anyone, but here I am doing so. Of course, if I am writing this, it must mean I'm either dead or decided to run off elsewhere to dance with coconuts over my tiny nipples. Probably not, but I wanted to give you a visual of my nipples._  
  
 _Kazumi, I wanted to let you know I wasn't bored with you in our brief time together. I was, however, in love with you. Yeah, I was. It could have been your big dick or that tongue that helped, but I know it was you. You were kind and sweet for a big bear. Don't know why you were like that with someone like me, but I appreciate it._  
  
 _You know why I protected Sorano the way I did, and I would do it all over again. So if I died doing so than I'm glad I did just as long as he is safe from my efforts. He is my brother._  
  
 _Damn it, I'm not used to writing like this, but I needed to do it. Kazumi, I wish I could kiss you for one last time even though I know I can't. I know that you will find love with someone and it will be forever. When you find that love, I will cheer you on and support you. So never feel guilty when you do fall for someone else._  
  
 _Now, remember as I was in our time together, and enjoy. I love you._  
  
 _Alistair._   
  
Releasing a shaky breath, Suoh couldn't cope after staring at those three little words. He loved him.   
  
His eyes suddenly darkened while he thought back at Alistair's words of why Gun was aiming for him, and it brought a cold grin to Suoh's face to the stoic man. He'll help bring down Gun's world.  
  
XXX  
  
Freezing in that fucking box, Akihito felt that his body would fall apart at any minute even as he watched a man approach Alistair's lifeless form with a butcher's knife. Disgust and panic set in as his leg shot out and kicked the man right in the head.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare touch him!" Shouted Akihito through trembling lips.  
  
As the man retrieved his knife, he got up to come towards Akihito instead. "I'll teach you a lesson in doing that little whore."  
  
Not even afraid Akihito felt several explosions rocking the building in different areas that prompted the man to run out of there and made Akihito smile. The cavalry has arrived.  
  
XXX  
  
Gun was screaming at his men if they could see anyone out there but they couldn't at all. The landscape was just a sea of white even as the wind blew slowly past the building from all directions. Looking through his binoculars, Gun nearly yelled in frustration at the lack of clarity before hearing the man coming from the freezer with blood streaming from his mouth.  
  
"You let him kick you, didn't you?" Impressed by Akihito's prowess, Gun didn't have it in to punish the blonde. "I think you deserved that." Hearing more explosions along with someone crying out in pain, Gun didn't have to wait long to listen to the report as another man burst in to give it.  
  
"They blew a hole through the metal floor, and two of the guards fell through," he reported.  
  
Not caring about them, Gun thought about their defenses. "And you left the hole without anyone to guard it? Go back and shoot anyone who comes through it." Angry at the ineptitude, he was half tempted to go in to grab Akihito.  
  
The building started to creak, and Gun knew that it is on stilts it had weakened some from the bombs. His choice was evident as he made his way into the freezer and took Akihito down. Enjoying him momentarily trying his legs out, Gun brought him up and forced him to walk out of there.   
  
Akihito nearly smirked knowing that Gun fell into Asami's trap without him being told the plan beforehand. Pushed forward with a weapon on his side, Akihito knew that it wouldn't take long until they were out in the cold especially when Gun wrapped a heavy coat around himself before making him put one on.  
  
"How sweet of you when I thought you would want me like this instead," quipped Akihito as he slipped on the heavy jacket.  
  
No words as Gun waited and made a guard open the door and push Akihito out ahead of him to act as a shield. As the man wrapped his arm around Akihito's neck, all the blonde could hear was Gun's heavy breathing in his ear while they clumsily moved to the large van ahead of them. Akihito didn't wish for this while he heard more explosion happening and with one he could see one person that prompted him to go limp in Gun's arms.   
  
Trying to secure Akihito while maintaining control, Gun felt a gunshot connect to his arm, making him fall to the side and abandon the blonde. His eyes went wild before returning fire towards Asami and his men as he went to his van. It was a plan that went array when he was struck in the side, and Gun turned to face Akihito before he felt a punch to the face.  
  
Knowing that there was still a weapon in this dick's possession, Akihito grabbed him by the scruff of the neck to toss him aside, thus making the gun dislodge out of Gun's grip. Grabbing it, Akihito aimed it quickly at the man while Asami and his men came in fast.  
  
"That freezer taught me well in how to endure this cold out here." No longer trembling, Akihito thought of many things in his head to do with this man before he began to laugh. "You acted like such a brave man telling me how you would use Asami's meat to feed the people." His eyes briefly looked over to Asami. "The asshole is a fucking cannibal," Akihito told his lover even as he spotted the broken look in Suoh's eyes. "Alistair is in the freezer, Suoh."  
  
A laugh erupted from Gun suddenly; a roar was so harsh that it dislodged a tooth Akihito had hit seconds earlier. The man decided to address Suoh uncaring about his state of affairs even while more gunfire happened inside the building. "For so long, I wanted to sink my teeth into that flesh to see if was as randy tasting as that little bugger himself. The feist I had planned with him in mind with small potatoes, fragranced flowers, and the like to eat him all up while saving that small cock for last." Licking his lips at the thought of that, Gun continued his menu.  
  
"Asami, once I killed you, I would have done the worst to you. I would've loved to see your whore view how my men tore into your flesh before they cooked it up in front of his eyes. That was Akihito's torture even as I fed my son your meat and blood," Gun spoke with erotic abandon now. "My Sorano wouldn't be fed this way. He is a virgin after all, and while I can marry him elsewhere, I will make sure he'll enjoy my body for years to come."  
  
Hearing the crunching of the snow behind them, Sorano held something in his hand while viewing the man with unconcealed hatred. Who will take the first hit with this enemy? "I have spoken to Kristen, and she has agreed that since her parents are safe, she knows that whatever we do here will rest easy on her mind." Looking over to Akihito, he added, "Even Ai wishes the same just to ensure the safety of your child, Akihito."   
  
Kirishima came over to Asami to hand in his report to his boss before stepping over to be by Sorano's side. Glancing over to his friend Suoh, Kirishima sighed as he decided to walk over to him to whisper in his ear, "Alistair, is out of the freezer and I placed him on a chaise lounge with a blanket over his chest." Squeezing his friend's shoulder, he thought it was best for Suoh to go to him. "Go to him after you hit Gun."  
  
Breathing hard at this, Suoh stepped forward and got down on one knee. 'Our punishments are too good for him,' he thought sadly as Suoh broke the man's hip quickly. Standing up, Suoh swiftly went towards the building to see Alistair's body.  
  
Ignoring Gun's wheezing pain, Akihito looked to Asami before his initial question, "Who has suffered the most from this tyrannical bastard that is mostly just a cartoon character in some diabolical Rorschach test?"  
  
Cute inquiry, Asami quipped quietly as he examined the man on the cold ground, almost writhing in pain. "Sorano has one honor to do, and that is the last one, in my opinion." His voice was quiet, but it carried even past the torrential wind. "Do you hold any regrets in what you have done to anyone, Gun?"  
  
The chuckle from Gun before he twisted his grin towards Asami spoke of idiocy from the man. "None whatsoever. Momohara Ai asked for it. Alistair was a cute assassin, but when my men finally killed him, I was thrilled to know I will eat him soon." His eyes fixated on Akihito. "You are a pretty whore, but a whore that is a fake father to my son." Gun sneered both at Akihito and Asami. "I did want to sample Akihito once in front of your dying body just to watch your eyes as I fucked him to the brink than I wanted to see your whore's eyes as I ate your flesh Asami."   
  
What a fucking madman. Akihito crouched down in front of him to flick him in between the eyes. "Asami Ryuichi will not be outdone by someone like you ever. How do I know this? I've seen him do this over and over again and again." His eyes roved over the almost broken body of Gun. "You are nothing but a punk."  
  
"Well, at least I had the most pleasure in finally having my Sorano." Gun's eyes fixated on Sorano, which filled with lust. "You should have appreciated what I've done before to have you since no other man will do that."  
  
XXX  
  
Inside the building, there were scattered remains of Oh Gun's men even as Asami's men continued to survey everywhere to see if they got everything. The smell of gunpowder and copper filled the air as the sound of footsteps passed along towards one section till a lone figure came across a person on a purple chaise lounge with a white satin sheet on top of him.  
  
Standing there just a couple of feet from Alistair, Suoh couldn't breathe as he thought this couldn't be real. Going down on his knees, he was removing the sheet to see where Alistair was shot before gathering the broken body in his arms. The guards that passed paused in respect and awe that the stoic man was showing this length of emotions.   
  
"I got your message," Suoh whispered in Alistair's ear. "I love you too."  
  
The guards moved away so they can give their superior some room though it was almost short lived as a small explosion was heard. They looked all around till they discovered it was fine before moving elsewhere.   
  
XXX  
  
Moments before Gun's death Asami crouched down lower to see that the ice below the man's cheek had been stuck against the tundra. That meant the tears from Gun had mixed with the ice forming a glue-like substance. If he wanted to make this a slow death, Asami could order all of his men to break Gun slowly so the man will bleed, but first, he'd need to be naked to ensure that every part of his body can't be saved.  
  
"Too many thoughts lie in my mind for you, but first." Asami only needed to have one guard jerk Gun's pants off so roughly that Sorano even smirked when there was an extra break to his bones. "Easy access is a must."  
  
Spotting a slightly yellow liquid on the ground, Sorano came forward to kick him before straddling the man into position. Grabbing the offending penis in hand, Sorano quickly allowed for another to hold his small C4 in hand so he can pack some loose snow around the little cock. Anger and sadness filtered through him, wishing his friend was here to have the honor, but it will be him instead.  
  
"You have caused so much pain. Now I wish this would bring my family back, but since it won't, I'll have to hope for this justice you cruel piece of shit," hissed Sorano before getting up and grabbing his little weapon.  
  
Asami thought that the innocent appearing man was a perfect fit for Kirishima as Sorano stood there patiently waiting again. At first, he didn't know too much of him until the blonde showed more of his backside, and how he could handle being friends with an assassin, but it was another story today.  
  
Looking to his kitten who had fought bravely through this, Asami asked, "Kitten?"  
  
His eyes brightened up in spite of knowing what will happen to Gun now. Akihito could see Ai's life now improving without the nightmare of this man around along with Kristen, and the rest. He'll still have Hidoko, and he'll be back together with Asami again.  
  
"I know what's going to happen in front of me right now, and normally I would spout about bringing him to justice, but I do believe in this case." Akihito paused as he remembered so many conversations from the villagers and stuff how they loved the man. He recalled in his research how it was different in Korea in how they were scared and loved this man. Akihito shook his head as too much came to light about this man when Kuroda spoke about it. "I'm comfortable in what you do here, Asami. I swear this to you."  
  
Saying it and seeing it is two different things. While Akihito is no longer innocent, he'll still have those thoughts in his mind. It was something that even Asami could admire when he had never had them ever. So standing up, Asami faced Akihito to hold a conversation quietly.   
  
"I do admire your thoughts, and I don't wish for you to witness what will happen now even though you have been through such horrible things yourself." Asami's eyes implored him silently so they wouldn't argue. "You are strong, but he will deserve this fresh hell."  
  
Akihito already felt it wouldn't be just a simple beating even while his eyes continued to go to Sorano's hurt and cold eyes with the explosives in hand. Not even insulted at all by Asami's words, he raised his hand to his lover's cheek. "That was the most respectful tone you ever have given me." Smiling gently, he brushed his thumb softly against Asami's cheek. "I can't wait to begin tomorrow with you."  
  
Turning away, Akihito went towards the building, knowing that Suoh was inside. Even as he was far enough away, he could hear the torture they were expressing onto Gun's body before sending him to hell. Once he finally made it inside Akihito located Suoh with Alistair.  
  
As for Gun, with the sounds from every man including Asami and Kei taking turns on him, died down, Sorano approached once more after the go-ahead from Asami. His professionalism consistently showed in how he handled the ammunition in his hand, while his demeanor had the flaws showing through. It will all end soon even if Alistair isn't here to celebrate with him. He glanced up to Kei for assurances and to see if everyone was far away. It had to be perfect.  
  
Removing the giant plug that the guard put in there for him, Sorano carefully put the explosives inside. Hearing the muffled sounds from Gun through his broken jaw, he stomped down on a leg when the man wiggled against the spike running through it. Standing up, Sorano readied the burner cell to trigger it.  
  
"So many crimes that you have committed that have equaled the millions. You could never be brought to justice where you lived due to what you did to the police there, so you decided to try to spread your filth elsewhere to even a place where I met you." Sorano spoke loudly so the idiot can hear him. "You killed so many innocents, including my family. You raped thousands of women and put them to work along with men." He paused as he remembered so much he heard from Feilong. "Damn, you are absolute evil, Gun." He looks to Asami. "Asami?"  
  
XXX  
  
In the back of the plane, Akihito was alone with Asami thinking how the man shielded him as best as possible from the scattered remains of Oh Gun's body. In his lover's arms, Akihito sighed softly even while remembering sharing the news with Ai that it was over with. Her joy was overwhelming that he grinned hearing Hidoko laugh in the background.   
  
"Ryuichi, we'll be filing for divorce after I land," Akihito announced.  
  
Grinning with his victory, Asami rubbed his nose against Akihito's neck. "You do know the extent of my feelings for you, correct?"  
  
Turning his body to face him, Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami. "I do, and I am reciprocating them."   
  
Neither would speak the words, but they knew how they loved one another even as they kissed in front of witnesses.   
  
As for one on the plane, he sat alone in silence until Kirishima sat beside him. Suoh looked over to check on Sorano's state to find that the blonde was giving him a hopeful smile.   
  
"I'll be fine, Kei."  
  
That dead tone didn't ease him knowing where Suoh's eyes continued to go to on the plane. It was to the cargo hold where Alistair's body laid. "In time, but for now, call on me if you need something," stated Kirishima as he squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I know I didn't know him, but he seemed like a fine person to be around."  
  
Smiling at the thought of that imp, Suoh sighed. "He was a ball of energy that made Takaba lazy in appearance."  
  
That is quite a description. "And you loved him for that."  
  
"I did, and I will miss him for that." Slouching back was uncommon for Suoh as fatigue set in. "There will be no other like him at all."  
  
Watching his friend close his eyes, Kirishima sat there until he heard gentle snoring from the man who had him going back to Sorano. "He'll be good in no time."  
  
"I'm sure he will be." Leaning against his lover, Sorano enjoyed the smell of his cologne. "I'm tired."  
  
"Than sleep." Kissing his temple, Kirishima smiled while Sorano fell asleep on him. "Our life starts now."  
  
---  
 


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can all agree that not everything can fit in the end simply because we forget.

Wandering through their newest luxury penthouse that was three stories high, Akihito smiled warmly as he placed aside Hidoko's discarded toy that was in the hallway. His son was now three and looked more like Ai's family than that monster. It would be a blessing if that boy grew up to appear like Ai's father since the man is so nice and handsome himself.   
  
Pausing to stare at the downstairs playroom which was designated for Hidoko and soon in five months, their child, that will be handled through a surrogate. Akihito's heart swelled in the excitement of that when Asami's guard, Nila volunteered to be the surrogate. It would be Asami's sperm artificially implanted in her, and the rest will happen naturally.   
  
Glancing down to his ring, he heard the soft baritone of his husband calling for him which had Akihito head towards the stairs. Marriage was good so far, and it had to happen elsewhere. That felt hateful to him and even to his parents who wished that Japan could change, but Asami told them it would be a long fight until then.  
  
So as he got married, as did Ai and Kristen who are happy in Paris with their careers. Akihito did love hearing their plans together even as they wished to have another child, but that had been held off until things died down career-wise.   
  
"Akihito." Asami heard his kitten finally and smirked to see him appear in front of him naked. "Miss me?"  
  
"Shut up and do your duties asshole," answered Akihito as he stepped closer. "This is a big place, and we haven't covered every area yet."  
  
A marathon, eh? Asami grinned at that thought as he lifted him. "You'll regret those words."  
  
XXX  
  
The liquid flowed down the veranda's wall as two bodies continued to move. They were both muscular, and both very spent while not willing to give up even while the person being the bottom gripped the railing harder to angle himself for a better feel.  
  
"More, Kazumi," he groaned out through gritted teeth even as his cock spilled more out. "Damn." It had been hours since they began their lovemaking, and soon, he'll be spilling out dust from his urethra.   
  
His hands on his lover's hips, Kazumi was careful not to go too overboard so as not to endanger him. The railing wasn't as high as the penthouse above them and giving their tall statures; it would be easy enough to knock his lover over the edge.   
  
Kissing him between the shoulder blades, Kazumi briefly thought of Alistair. His lover and himself had been together for a year and a half while before Kazumi just felt like he was floating around after Alistair's death. He didn't realize how in love he was until that moment in time, and when he arrived home, it hit him to the point he nearly destroyed his furnishings. Drinking every day and not performing well at work, Asami made him take some time off until Kazumi began speaking to Ian. At first, it was just as acquaintances while the man said he couldn't get a handle of the whole France affair, so Ian felt more comfortable working here. Each day they would talk about anything and everything to the point that Kazumi didn't know he felt more like himself. Ian smiled at him, telling him that since Alistair is his first love that it is fine to always think of him. Even Ian had his first love in High School that failed miserably. Considering that it was Kuroda, Kazumi questioned him on that to which Ian said that Kuroda is someone he loved, but not enough to want to base my life on. He's happy now that he let that part go.  
  
When Kazumi and Ian became a couple, it felt natural with no stress between them. Ian wasn't as much as an accessible lawyer as Kuroda, so he didn't care if they were seen together in public. So as they shared a table, Ian would snake his hand over to Kazumi and hold it while whispering to him how much he loved him. Ian was always thoughtful to his emotions and schedule even if Kazumi hated it at times working late and not seeing him, so asking him to live at the same place was comfortable. Of course, twenty-four access to your lover's body can be exhausting.  
  
Nipping at Ian's ear, Kazumi whispered, "Are you tired yet?"  
  
Sweat dripping down his body while the cold air nipped at his body, Ian huffed out, "Give me more." His muscles still tensed against the unrelenting pumping of Kazumi's healthy body against his. This felt like a fucking bara manga come to life for him.  
  
Pulling out of him, Kazumi took his hand to lead him back inside so Ian can rest on the couch instead. "I will so come with me."  
  
XXX  
  
Hearing a pained sound from the kitchen, Kirishima went in there to find Sorano with his finger in his mouth and a burnt pan in the sink. Not caring about the food he went over to remove the finger and kiss the tip before kissing the tip of his lover's nose.  
  
"Let's take care of this and order in so we can spend more time together," he suggested as Kirishima brought Sorano in a dancing motion against him to move him towards their bathroom.  
  
This was romantic in spite of the stinging pain of his finger. Sorano blushed while he moved against Kei. "I'm up for anything, Kei." His voice was dreamy as he followed along to no music except for the beating of their hearts.  
  
XXX  
  
On top of the bureau that was next to the largest window in the place, Akihito ran his hands up along Asami's back as each pulse was felt inside of him. He knew he was begging for more, even if he didn't hear the words anymore. It was hard to when all he could hear was the blood pumping through his ears wildly. Sex with Asami was always an exhilarating experience that he was drenched in.   
  
"More. Mess me up."  
  
To hear those words from his kitten always brought something primal out from Asami as he moved him yet to another location against the window. Clean up was still a crazy task, but it filled him with pride to know he was the culprit behind it.  
  
"You want me to mess you up? I will kitten, I will," Asami promised while raising Akihito higher before lowering him deeply onto his shaft, bringing out the loudest orgasm his kitten ever had. "That feel good? I can give you more."  
  
To his pleasure, Akihito grinned with sleepy satisfaction. "You don't have it in you at old man."  
  
That challenge was old and tried and true. For that, Akihito was moved to the chaise lounge for the best fucking of his life where their stains will never be removed. Sweat ran down his body, and instead of clawing at Asami, he used it to destroy the furniture further even as Akihito successfully moved on top of his husband to slam himself down in a hungry pace.  
  
XXX  
  
Laying on the ground with feathers from the broken pillows dusting mostly Ian's body, both men breathed in their satisfaction. Suoh lifted his head with a chuckle to see their sexual destruction before laying on his side to look at his partner.   
  
"I thought I was dead after him, but you brought me back to the living." Moving to kiss Ian tenderly, Suoh closed his eyes. "You will have me for the rest of your life, Ian." Opening his eyes to know he was the only one to read those dark pools in Ian's eyes alone, Suoh smiled. "I love you so much that I can't wait to breathe in your air."  
  
Cupping his face, it could be viewed as hilarious since Ian looked like a chicken with these feathers on him. "You are just as important to me, Kazumi." Kissing him, Ian came closer. "Let's go out tomorrow no matter the time you arrive home. I don't care where. Even walking down the sidewalk is the best date with you."  
  
Such simple words with beautiful meaning that brought Suoh's heart soaring as he held his lover.  
  
XXX  
  
First aid applied, Sorano and Kirishima continued their dance around the apartment after they were fed. Holding his partner, Sorano hardly felt Gun anymore after what happened in Russia. He should have, but it felt good to do what he did against that fuck. Sorano even felt like Alistair's laughter could be heard inside his head while it occurred.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Kirishima interrupted with a gentle urging.  
  
"Just thinking how lucky I am." Sorano is right about that statement as it was uttered. He had a supportive partner and newfound friends who stood by his side. Sorano seemed even to gain the respect of Asami when he came back to fight for himself.   
  
Pausing so he can pick Sorano up, Kirishima loved feeling that blonde hair draped over him. "Will you feel lucky when I ask you to run away to marry me?"  
  
One hand pressed harder than the other at that question. "Are you serious, Kei?"  
  
"I am. Will you marry me, Sorano Ash?" The way that blonde hair danced against him as Sorano nodded his head frantically had Kirishima chuckling while bringing him down for a kiss. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes." Kissing him again, Sorano pulled away to answer back. "Yes, Kei."  
  
Pulling out the ring as he easily held Sorano, Kirishima placed it on him. "We have some planning to do."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Kirishima, Sorano giggled. "Early honeymoon?" He asked, hopefully."  
  
No need to answer verbally as Kirishima brought them to the bedroom.  
  
XXX  
  
In their large tub, Asami felt Akihito settle back against him as the phone call finished up. His kitten smiled while touching the water pulse against them from the jets.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
"Ai already wants another child instead of waiting while Kristen thinks it is too soon." His eyes closed for a second as he stretched. "I told Kristen that in life, nothing truly slows down, and it is best always to remain as happy as you desire to be. We are always busy with you being doubly so, and we manage, so Kristen said she'd seriously think about it."  
  
Brushing his hand up along Akihito's stomach, Asami grinned at such maturity. "It'll happen, and I'm certain it will be Ai once more carrying the child."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
While Ai has the cornerstone to a more romantic genre of movie, it was Kristen who was more apt for other things such as action, drama, and nudity. So it was Kristen being in the limelight more than Ai.   
  
"You know I'm right." Asami looked at Akihito softly knowing he'll get the hint.  
  
"I do, but what about someone like Kuroda? Will that guy ever want a family or not?" Akihito knew that Barry wanted one for a while.  
  
XXX  
  
Abandoned babies with no families to speak of. The mother was found dead in her apartment, and Barry just stared at the beautiful sweet boy being taken care of while nearly crying. He was alone in this world now. Hearing footsteps Barry didn't bother to look at his eyes remained focused on the bundle he fell in love with. Seeing the nurse approach, Barry could see that she placed him in the arms of someone wearing a beautiful suit.  
  
"Bless you. He is lucky to be very healthy," the nurse stated before moving away.  
  
"Barry?"  
  
His eyes focused on finding that it was Shinji holding the baby. "What's happening, Shinji?"  
  
His eyes softened up while looking to his partner. "I pulled a lot of strings, and with Ryuichi's help, he is our baby, Barry." Running his fingertip across this small nose on this baby, Kuroda also fell for the kid. "I wanted him too."  
  
It was hard to express into words at all for him as a massive lump in his throat was feeling. Barry just got closer so he can hold the baby with Kuroda not even caring if the whole world was watching them. "I love you."  
  
XXX  
  
Wrapping himself around his husband, Akihito kissed him. "You helped them adopt that baby." Proud of him, Akihito grinned as an idea took shape. "There are no doctor's appointments, and nothing schedule work wise for us, so can't we head back to the island to have fun?" Placing Asami's hard shaft inside of him, Akihito moaned. "I want my husband to fuck me in the great wide open."  
  
"You'll learn to regret those words, Kitten." Asami threatened lightly.  
  
"Not yet, I haven't."  
  
---  
   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and we are sorry if we didn't include everything in the end since that stuff happens. Currently, we are working on something else.


End file.
